180º
by mave88
Summary: What if our beloved story took a 180º turn? What if the Cullens were a human family that had to move to Forks because of the children's indiscretions? What if Bella were a vegetarian vampire who believes she is doomed to loneliness? Taking the first...
1. Yet another home

**Summary**: What if our beloved story took a 180º turn? What if the Cullens were a human family that had to move to Forks because of the children's indiscretions? What if Bella were a vegetarian vampire who believes she is doomed to loneliness? Taking the first steps of Twilight but with a turn of events that can lead to very different places...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

So, this is my very first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. I know this first chapter is not much, quite short actually (I think they will all be), but I will try to update soon, the first day of school is next.

Please review and tell me what you think, I will gladly take any advice that you may have for me. :-)

* * *

We were leaving once again, leaving behind the few acquaintances we had made and yet another place we were beginning to get used to. It was like routine to us, but that didn't mean it got any easier.

The plane ride was quiet, none of us said much. Rosalie and Emmett had apologetic looks on their faces the whole flight, Alice looked sad over losing once again the few friends she had come across, and to who she would never be able to speak to again, as Jasper tried to comfort her. Esme and Carlisle seemed preoccupied; I guess they were running out of ideas as how to keep us from trouble anymore, to avoid this from happening yet again. And me, well, I didn't care that much, I mean, yeah, it wasn't the best thing in the world to move around every two seconds, but unlike the rest of them I never got attached to anything or anyone. Esme and Carlisle thought it had to do with the fact that we didn't spend much time in one place and it took a bit longer for me to make friends than to the rest of my siblings, but I knew it was because I never found someone I was interested in getting to know. And I doubted Forks would be any different.

* * *

I was glad our cars were waiting for us when we arrived at the airport in Seattle, I really didn't feel like sharing a cab full of further silence and regret, we would have plenty of time for that at dinner.

Once we had gotten our luggage I stuffed it in my Volvo and waited for Carlisle to leave first since we would be following him to our new temporary "home". I put a CD in the player and took off after Carlisle and Esme's Mercedes, followed closely by Rosalie on her M3, I guessed behind her was Emmett on the Jeep and then Jasper driving Alice's Porsche since I doubted she felt up to it.

I had to admit the place wasn't as awful as I thought it would be, small towns weren't my first choice because gossip runs wild faster, but then again the big cities did nothing for us, and the fact that it would be raining and cold most of the year didn't exactly appeal to me, but it was beautiful in a way. As we started to get into town the landscape could be breathtaking, the endless shades of green everywhere, the raindrops slipping through the leaves of the trees and soon enough the small town houses that had a very homey feel and seemed incredibly cozy.

Once we started riding through a trail through the forest I wondered why we were going the opposite direction to where the houses were, but once I thought about it was only logical that our house was to be as far away from the others as possible to avoid having to leave two seconds after settling in.

After a few minutes of driving along the trail Carlisle began to slow down and turned right through a nature made archway formed by two trees 15 foot apart from each other, their crowns intertwined at the top. I followed closely behind and once I turned I saw the house. It was like no other we had ever lived in, Esme always liked to pick the most amazing houses and making them into the most beautiful work of art you could ever imagine, inside and out, but this time she had certainly outdone herself.

The outside of the house was a mixture of white and glass walls, wooden decorations (including the door) and a strangely modern rustic rooftop.

As each of us arrived and stepped out of our cars we could feel the amazement in each other's face and as I turned to look at Esme I was pleased to see her smile, as she watched our reaction, for the first time in what seemed like forever. After all the pain, the fighting, the dwelling and sadness a sparkle of hope had risen once again, hope that maybe, just maybe, this time would be different.

After a few minutes of staring at the house in awe we finally decided to step in and found ourselves even more amazed for what we found inside.

Since moving around had become sort of a bad habit for us, Esme ended up deciding to be the first at the new place we would call home to find a house and make sure it was ready by the time we arrived, to save us from the pain and sometimes shame that meant to us unpacking and decorating a new place for the 100th time. She would leave behind some clothes and the basics for us get by until everything was ready to go, and she would usually buy new furniture (unless we had grown attached to something in particular) in an attempt to help us forget what we had left behind and why. What mother would do that for her children after all we had put her through? She was such a wonderful person it made me wonder so many times if I deserved to have her as my mother, but she never stopped believing in us and kept on telling us that she loved us no matter what mistakes we might make, because we were her children after all. We knew Carlisle felt the same way, but Esme had a better way to put it into words, and so many times into actions.

* * *

Once inside, we all went our separate ways to explore the premises and find our rooms. It didn't take me long to find my own, it was filled with my music collection organized the way I like best and had a dark romantic feel to it, Esme always thought that was the style that suited me best, and I had to admit I did quite like it. There was a black leather couch at the left, a nice wide bed with a gothic style and red and black sheets, a wooden bookcase with not only my books but also all of my music and a wooden wardrobe big enough for my clothes to fit in.

After about twenty minutes of wandering around we all met downstairs in the living room for our usual post-moving family meeting.

"Well, I think we should get the rest of our belongings unpacked and see if there is anything we might need or would like to change. Dinner will be ready in 3 hours, I think we all need some rest and will turn in after that. Tomorrow is your first day at school and my first day at the hospital so we will not able to talk much, but I think it will be nice to get together when I get back from work and talk about each other's day if that is all right by you." Carlisle said as he always did. We nodded our heads in agreement to the speech we knew by heart by now and started moving to get the bags out of our cars and then to our rooms to unpack.

Once upstairs I left the bags by my new bed not really in the mood to do anything but lie in my room, listen to some music and let my mind wander off. And so I did.

Dinner was quiet and uncomfortable as predicted, although Esme's work of art had gotten us all in a better mood.

Once we were done I turned in for the night leaving my mind to wonder what the next day would be like and what would happen this time to run us out of town before dozing off.


	2. Day 1

Thank you for the reviews!!! They made me happy!

In answer to Witty-Kate's question, there is a mixture of things that make the Cullens move so much. We know how the kids can be sometimes, Alice can be pushy, Rosalie aggressive and so on and those attitudes can lead to unpleasant situations. But it also has to do with the kids' pasts, Rosalie and Jasper are twins and Esme's niece and nephew (as the cover on the actual book) and Alice, Emmett and Edward have all been adopted but are not related, and they all have their history. I know this doesn't exactly answer much of your question, but as the story moves forward things will come up and you will know exactly what happened, I don't want to give much away now and I'm also still figuring some things out.

Ok, here comes chapter two, I hope you like it! Please review! I really like getting your input!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Finally, the alarm went off. I had been awake for the past 3 hours dreading the day ahead of me. I knew it wouldn't be long before we would have to move yet again and I didn't feel like putting on a good face in a pointless attempt to make things work.

I finally got around to getting up, took a shower and headed downstairs for breakfast. Everyone except for Emmett was there, which was no surprise. We ate silently and then headed outside to our cars once Emmett finally joined in. We had decided it would be better if the five of us rode in my Volvo since it was the least conspicuous of the cars, being that Forks was a small town and we didn't necessarily want even more eyes looking at us from day one.

We said our goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme on the front porch and left for school, it was a short ride (especially since I didn't like to drive slow) and the silence was finally broken by Alice.

"I think here it will be better, it seems so much different." She almost whispered trying to convince herself more than anything.

"I'm sure it will be." Jasper said reassuring her and holding her hands.

I didn't have to look around to know that the looks on Rosalie and Emmett's faces matched mine. Emmett was usually very optimistic each time we arrived at a new place and his excitement could be very contagious, but this time he seemed rather gloomy and Rosalie was forever annoyed to having to start from scratch. You could say _I_ was rather resigned, it meant little difference where we were anymore; I knew I wanted to be anywhere but there. No place ever felt like home.

I parked the car near the administration building to which we headed to get our schedules. There weren't many people at school yet, but the few that were stared at us like they always did. Ms. Cope, the receptionist, was very sweet as she handed out our papers, a map of the school and wished us luck in our first day.

"I'll be here if you need anything, dears." She said in a motherly tone. "First days can be quite a hassle."

I think for the first time in weeks we all smiled in unison and Ms. Cope blushed excitedly as a response. They weren't our best smiles, but that was all we could manage at the moment.

We headed to the main building finally going our separate ways once we walked through the door.

* * *

My first class was English, I headed to the room and reached the teacher's desk, he gave me a few papers and sent me off to sit somewhere in the back of the room. The familiar stares of curious teenagers felt all over me, they didn't seem to mind that they had to turn around to do so and I felt angry and annoyed the whole time. I really liked English, but the staring kept my attention from the teacher and made me very uncomfortable. It was something I never got used to. There was only one girl that didn't stare uncontrollably at me, I was thankful to her for that; maybe someone here understood what it felt like.

Finally the bell rang and I rushed out the door, I had History next and luckily so did Alice, so we met at the classroom door.

"Hey, how was your first class?" I tried to sound excited for her, she was the one who hurt the most when we had to leave.

"It was alright, I guess, I don't really like biology and people made it even harder to concentrate."

"I know."

"Shall we?" She said smiling half-heartedly.

I smiled back, grabbed her hand and walked into the room.

The History teacher made us introduce ourselves in front of the class and I swear I heard someone whistle at me while I was speaking. I was glad it wasn't during Alice's introduction though, she would have blushed and felt even more uncomfortable.

After 5 minutes of hell we settled in the only two seats left, luckily one next to the other, and pretty much rambled on all through the class since the teacher was too absorbed in his speech to even notice.

But suddenly the hour was up and we had to go our separate ways once again.

In Trig I noticed the blonde girl who had whistled in History class next to a smugish kind of guy who walked up to me to introduce himself.

"Hi! You must be one of the Cullens. I'm Mike. Nice to meet you." He seemed very excited about being the first person to approach me.

"Hi! I'm Edward." I really didn't feel like being polite, but I would be for Alice and Esme's sakes.

"How has your day been so far?" The blonde girl started to walk toward us as he talked.

"Ok, I guess." I tried to smile, but I doubt I succeeded.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, but everybody calls me Jess!" The blond had settled herself next to Mike ogling me like I'd never seen anyone do before.

"Hi, Jessica." I said with what I'm sure was a shocked expression mixed with a little disgust, but she didn't seem to notice and apparently neither did Mike, because he quickly smiled and suggested me and my siblings to have lunch at his table. I said I would have to talk to them about it and thanked him for his offer.

After that the teacher came in and we all eventually sat down, lucky for me the teacher directed me to a sit at least 15 feet away from Jessica.

Before lunch I had Spanish, which turned uneventful, apart from the teacher being very surprised to how good I was at it and the never-ending stares.

* * *

I met my siblings in the cafeteria and passed along Mike's suggestion to which they all agreed – especially Alice – and after getting our food we all turned to look for his table.

It was quite easy to find it, you could see Jessica's ogling from a mile away and Mike was waving frantically at us. I didn't think I would enjoy their company much, but I had to try. I have to say I was a little relieved to see the only person who hadn't stared at me at all sitting at the same table and decided to sit next to her.

We all settled in the empty spaces there were left, Alice and Jasper next to each other as well as Rosalie and Emmett. I introduced myself to the girl next to me, her name was Angela and she was as nice as I expected her to be. Maybe, after all, there would be someone I could get along with. She was the kind of person who knew it was better not to meddle, and as Mike, Jessica and the rest of the people at the table grilled my siblings with meaningless questions, Angela told me a bit about herself and the town of Forks without asking anything in return.

As I was picking at my lunch I noticed a table where there was only one girl, it caught my attention because all the other tables were crowded, but she sat completely by herself in front of a tray full of food.

Angela must have noticed my expression because before I got a change to ask her she said:

"That's Isabella Swan. She always sits alone, she's been here for the last year and a half and has not made a single friend at school."

Unfortunately, Jessica heard her and started babbling. She had been waiting to speak to me since the moment I sat down, but I never gave her a chance to.

"She's a freak. She doesn't speak to anyone or like anyone and is quite the bitch." Angela rolled her eyes at her and I understood Jessica was overreacting. Jessica kept on rambling about the Swan girl as I actually couldn't keep my eyes off her. All I noticed when I first saw her was that she was alone, but now there was something that draw me to her and I'm pretty sure with every trashy word Jessica spoke I could see her wince and fight back the anger. And I was sad for her, I felt an inexplicable need to make her smile, to make her feel better and as those feelings crossed my mind her eyes met mine. She had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen, they were so deep, but also filled with sadness. I couldn't look away and actually didn't want to, but she quickly did and before I knew it the bell ringed and it was time for Biology.

* * *

As I stepped into the room I saw her, I couldn't move my eyes off of her, but suddenly I was forced to. The sadness in her deep black eyes had vanished and all that was left was hate. She stared at me in disgust as I made my way to the teacher's desk, and, of course, the only seat available ended up being the one next to her.

I sat as the teacher started telling us what we would be doing today, I didn't pay much attention, the tension in the air was too much to handle, I could sense her anger and knew she didn't like me for some reason. It wasn't an unusual experience for me, but usually it took at least a couple of months for people to start reacting to us that way and even then it wasn't as strong as this.

The hour seemed like years passing, I didn't look at her again, but I could feel her trying to sit as far away from me as the small space allowed her to. As soon as the bell rang she was gone and I angrily grabbed my backpack and headed towards the gym for my last class of the day.

I met Jasper in the locker room and told him what had happened. I was quite upset not really knowing why and needed to talk to someone. Although Alice might have been a more suitable choice, Jasper's calming effect did wonders and as he talked to me he made me realize that maybe I was overreacting and by the end of the class I was myself once again.

* * *

The ride home was oddly filled with excitement. Alice had had Spanish class with Angela and they had gotten along really well, while Emmett had made friends with Taylor since they were both very big sport fans. Rosalie hadn't made any friends, but she rarely ever did, and Jasper was happy as long as Alice was.

Esme was really pleased by seeing us in such a good mood and gave us all a big welcome home hug.

After dinner I went to my room and started going through what had happened during the day. I found myself thinking mostly about Isabella and what I had felt during Biology class came back to me as I remembered her glare.

That night I couldn't sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I really like the way the story is coming along, I know my writing could be better, but I like how the story is going.

I think I will have chapter 3 by the end of the week, but I don't know how it's gonna go yet.


	3. Leaving, forgetting and going back to

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. And sadly I don't own Edward's crooked smile either. Argh!!!

A/N: Hmm, I think this chapter could have gone a bit better, but I wasn't really inspired. I promise to try harder for the next one which I think will finally get the story going and we will learn more about the characters. So, here goes nothing. Enjoy and please review!!!

* * *

I woke up about ten minutes before my alarm was supposed to go off. That's when I realized I had actually fallen asleep. I was up most of the night thinking about her, I just couldn't make sense of what had happened. But once I was awake I decided I had stressed enough about the matter and went straight downstairs to get some breakfast and was surprised to find Alice in the kitchen already awake.

"Good morning!" She said excitedly.

"Good morning." I replied.

"Hmm, what has been bothering you, my brother?" She knew me better than anyone.

"It's nothing." I tried to dodge her question by opening the fridge to get some milk.

"Come on." She said with her best pout face. "You know you are not fooling anyone!"

"It's just…" I hesitated for a moment before telling her. I knew she would be the one to talk to about pretty much anything, but nothing had bother me like this before. "It's about that girl at school, I know it's silly, but the way she looked at me yesterday… I could tell she didn't like me and I just couldn't understand why."

"Maybe you just caught her on a bad day, it probably had nothing to do with you." Her best efforts were not really working for me. "Or maybe she just hates new students."

"Come on, Ali! She's pretty much new herself, that can't be it."

"Just don't stress over it, Edward. Really, I highly doubt it was because of you. Promise me you won't wreck your brains over this, ok?"

"Ok, I promise." I didn't know if I would be able to keep that promise, but I couldn't let her know that, she was finally in a good mood.

* * *

When we arrived at school Isabella was the only thing in my mind, I wanted to talk to her, to find out if I was the reason for her discomfort and why or if there was something else bothering her. I didn't know it yet, but she wasn't there.

It wasn't until lunch that I noticed her table completely empty, maybe it was usual for her to skip class now and then. But then Angela followed my gaze and saw the empty table and when I looked at her I knew this was not a habit of hers.

I hoped she had just skipped lunch and that she would be in our Biology class, but she wasn't.

I was mad, mad because I wanted to know what happened. I didn't, and it did not seem like I would any time soon. Mad because maybe she had skipped school today because of me and I couldn't make sense of that. But above all I was mad because I didn't get to see her, and that bother me more than anything else and the realization of that fact worried me.

* * *

I had pretty much ignored the world around me the entire day, and at first my siblings said nothing, but Alice couldn't help herself on the way back home.

Rosalie was talking about how she hated Jessica Stanley and if she ever got that close to Emmett ever again she would kill her, while Emmett tried to cool her down, but couldn't help smiling. There was a brief moment of silence and then…

"You can't possibly think she missed school because of you, Edward. That's completely ridiculous!"

"Ali, just drop it. I don't want to talk about it." I really wasn't in the mood for that kind of conversation, especially not in my very crowded car.

"You really think the world revolves around you, don't you, Edward?" Emmett's words were barely comprehensible as he was laughing so hard. I knew he would mock me endlessly about this.

"Leave him alone guys, let him be." Jasper always knew when it was better to let things die down and I was thankful to him for that, but despite his best efforts they kept bothering me all the way home. I refused to say another word.

When we got home I went straight to my room and locked the door, I knew I was being crazy, but I couldn't help myself.

* * *

She didn't show up at school the next day, or the next one, or the next one. I tried to not think about it much and got to know Angela a little bit better. I didn't really get along with anyone else, but she was a really nice girl and I really did want to get to know her.

It was funny how she confided in me things that a girl wouldn't normally tell a boy, especially having a girlfriend like Alice. But then again, Alice could get a little carried away and be a little too much to handle.

She told me about the guy in my Gym class she liked, Ben Cheney, and how she wanted to ask him for the girls choice dance that was coming up soon. She told me about her annoying little brother and how he always managed to piss her off.

She was the kind of girl who wouldn't talk much and wouldn't force much out of you, but we were comfortable enough around each other to discuss just about anything.

She would tell me things about Isabella, I learned her father had gotten a job as the local sheriff since the last one past away and that is why she moved here, she told me she never tried to socialize at all and that was why no one knew much about her. There were only rumours regarding her life and they weren't from very reliable sources. They went from her being a lesbian, to a terrorist, going through prostitute, having been abused and being suicidal. None of those things were what you would say believable.

The days passed and we stopped talking about her, you could say I was forgetting about her. We went out in group gatherings to the movies or to have dinner to Port Angeles. It was not all that great, but it would suffice for the two years I had left of high school.

* * *

The following Monday absolutely all my thoughts of her had vanished and I was actually thinking about how to get Angela and Ben together. I knew they both liked each other but neither one had the guts to step up. I thought of asking Alice for help, but I knew that would be betraying Angela's trust and that Ali would go overboard.

I thought about it all through breakfast, and the drive to school, and all my morning classes and I was thinking about it at lunch until suddenly I hear Mike speak:

"Dude, the Swan girl is staring at you" I instantly turned my head towards her table and the moment I lay eyes on her she looked down on her food tray.

Why had she come back? Why had she gone away to begin with? The questions I had reappeared all at once and I had to look away to get myself together. She would be sitting next to me in Biology class once again, would it be the same as last time? I didn't have to ponder about much longer since the bell rang signalling it was time for class already.

* * *

A/N: So, kind of a cliff-hanger, ha? I wasn't really ready for the bio class just yet, sorry. But I think next chapter will be a lot better.

You know, the other day I was thinking about the story and this question came to my mind: how will Edward find out Bella is a vampire??? I mean, we all know how Bella does in Twilight, but Edward doesn't know Jacob and even if he did Jacob wouldn't just spit it out and Edward wouldn't hit on him to get the information, would he? lol. A gay member on the pack would bring a whole lot of issues!!! LOL

I take any suggestions/ideas you may have.

Please review, tell me what you thought, good, bad, I don't care, give me your opinions and I will definitely take them into consideration to make this story better.

And for the cliché of all the stories I have read here in which couldn't be truer:

Reviews make me happy, so please, please review!!!


	4. First steps

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

**A/N: **First of all, thank you so much for the reviews, they really do make me happy!!!

Secondly, thanks to Witty Kate for her suggestions, I especially liked the first one. My boyfriend told me I should turn Jacob into a girl, which is actually the logical answer, but I don't know. We'll see... Please keep the suggestions coming!!

And finally, I don't really like this chapter. I tried to let go of the book like I did with the previous ones but was unable to. This chapter is quite important and a lot of things have to be said and done. I tried to make it a bit different but I guess I wasn't very inspired, though I am satisfied with the ending. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I was nervous as I walked to the classroom, Alice tried to reassure me when she realized what was going on, but it didn't really help.

When I walked into the room I was relieved to see that my table was still empty. Mr. Banner, the Biology teacher, was distributing the material for today's class. I kept my eyes on my notebook, dreading the moment when she might walk in.

I heard her sit down next to me a few minutes later, but kept my eyes on some silly notes I was writing.

"Hello." She said with a very sweet voice.

I looked up to make sure it was actually _her_ talking to _me. _She was sitting facing me, but as far away as the table allowed her. I got caught in her glance and couldn't look away, her beautiful chocolate hair fell down in lovely ringlets and her slight smile was heavenly. I noticed there was something different about her since the last time I had seen her, but I couldn't make out what it was.

"My name is Bella Swan. I didn't get a change to introduce myself last week. You must be Edward Cullen."

I couldn't speak, I didn't understand, nothing made any sense. The girl who for some reason alien to me hated me was now being completely nice to me.

With perfect timing, Mr. Banner started the class before she began to wonder if I was slightly retarded. Today's assignment was to classify the phases of mitosis from onion root tip cells without using our text books.

"Do you want to go first?" She offered with a dazzling smile. Again, I couldn't speak.

"Or maybe I should go first?" Her smile faded and for a moment she looked sad again.

"No, I'll go ahead." I said nervously.

I had done this lab before so it didn't take long for me to figure it out. I placed the first slide under the microscope and adjusted it. I studied the slide for a brief moment.

"Prophase." I said confidently.

"Do you mind if I look?" She asked while I was starting to change slides. Her hand caught mine, to stop me, as she asked. Her fingers were ice-cold, but that wasn't why I jerked away so quickly. When she touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.

"I'm sorry" She muttered, pulling her hand away immediately. She grabbed the microscope and examined the slide and came to her conclusion in less time that I had.

"Prophase." She agreed. She slid the worksheet for me to write it down and then switched the first slide for the second and glanced at it.

"Anaphase." She murmured, waiting for me to write it down.

"May I?" I said trying to sound indifferent.

She was right. I wrote it down.

"Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at her.

She handed it to me, being careful not to touch my skin again.

"Interphase" I passed her the microscope before she could ask for it and wrote it down while she looked.

* * *

We were finished before anyone else was even close, which left me with nothing to do but try not to look at her… unsuccessfully. I glanced up and she was staring at me and suddenly I realized what was different about her today.

"Did you get contacts?" I said without thinking.

"No." She seemed slightly shocked and puzzled by my question.

"Oh, ok." She didn't look like she was pleased by my question so I decided not to push it.

She suddenly looked away and I remembered that her eyes were a deep black the day we met and now they were a completely different colour, a strange ochre, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone. Either she had lied or I was going crazy… or perhaps a combination or both.

I looked down and saw her body completely tensed.

Mr. Banner came to check why we weren't working and once he saw that our worksheet was complete and took a look at the answers he spoke:

"So, Isabella, didn't you think Edward should get a chance with the microscope?"

"Actually, he identified three of the five." She said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Well, I guess is good you two are lab partners then." He said, and then mumbled something on the way back to his desk. After he left, I went back to my notes for distraction.

* * *

"It seems the snow will clear." She said cheerfully. Why was she bothering with small talk?

"I don't really mind." I didn't really have a preference for any particular weather, but I liked the snow, my siblings and I always had fun when it snowed.

"You prefer the cold?" She said, not so much as a question.

"Not really, but I like it when it snows. I have snow fights with my siblings and we have a lot of fun."

"Oh. This is your perfect spot then."

"I don't really care." I was honest.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter how the weather is or where we go, there's no perfect spot for us." The skeptical side of me which had disappeared during the previous week had resurfaced.

"Why?" She was really the first one to ask about the subject.

"We always seem to force ourselves out of every town we go to and if that fails the people in it do the job."

"Why did you move here?"

I don't know what possessed me, I wasn't supposed to talk about it, the least anyone knew the longer we may be able to stay.

"My sister Rosalie hit a girl for throwing herself at Emmett, who is her boyfriend." I regretted the minute it came out of my mouth, but she didn't seem all that shocked or horrified over it. She actually looked like she was holding back not to laugh. I had to admit I almost laughed myself, it was quite ridiculous.

"Oh." She smiled. "So you pay for your siblings' mischiefs?"

"We have all made our mistakes." I replied with a serious tone.

"We all have." Her face was more serious now.

I was caught by her glance once again and I eventually broke free thanks to the bell, though I didn't really want to.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I started to think about other parts of the book that might be tricky, well, more like funny… Can you imagine Bella carrying Edward through the woods? Or saving him from some guys on a dark alley? Or Edward fainting on Blood Type? Or him talking about radioactive spiders or being hunted down by James? I think it's safe to say I have a lot of changing and thinking to do… As always I'm open to suggestions.

Please, please review!!!


	5. Hit and run

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

A/N: Too long, I know, I suck. It's been a crazy couple of weeks, birthdays, work, doing favours for friends, babysitting, getting my vacations together, etc, etc. I'm soooooooo tired. And I'm sad because I didn't get to write sooner, I really wanna get this story going.

I just realized that I left one of my favourite sentences of the book out of last chapter, :-(. I might change it a bit and add it, I will let you know if I do. By the way, it's "Edward Cullen is staring at you" only because then I get the chance to write "Edward Cullen is staring at you again" and I love that :-).

I don't like this chapter that much, just like last one I had to go to by the book and I didn't really want to do that. I think after this chapter is when things start to come out different, we'll see…

* * *

I woke up in an unusual mood the next day, unusual for me anyways. I felt a silly grin on my face as I got out of bed which I didn't fully comprehend, but liked. I looked forward to go to school today, to see her, the one who I thought hated me and now treated me kindly. Every time I closed my eyes I would see her, her beautiful face, her hypnotizing smile. I felt very silly.

I was still weirded out by the fact she lied about her eyes and that she could be a little cold and hostile at times but I was somehow drawn to her.

Before heading downstairs I tried to hide my smile a bit, to avoid mockery and embarrassing questions and succeeded halfway – Emmet looked at me grinning suspiciously and Alice told me just by staring at me and smiling that she knew something was up.

* * *

When we reached the school's parking lot I saw her by her rusty old Chevy truck. I parked about 30 feet away from it in one of the last spaces left. As soon as we got there everyone hurried out of the car, leaving me to finish parking. I was stepping out of the car and closing my door when I heard a high-pitched sound. It sounded like breaks on the street. I turned around to look at what was going on and froze.

A lot of things happened at the same time and I was amazed at the ability of my brain to process them all.

Lauren's van was coming in my direction at an amazing speed, and she was definitely not in control of it. Suddenly something cold knocked me to the ground and forced me to stay there.

The van hit the car next to me and then I saw her, one hand pulling me down, her shoulder blades on my Volvo and her other hand on the van as if to stop it from crashing us. I didn't understand, she couldn't have been there.

The van moved away drawing circles in the ground, but it returned soon enough and I felt her moving me around to place me at a safe spot and pushing the van away. This time it fell on its side finally stopping.

Suddenly people began screaming and approaching us, I could hear Alice worried screams among them, but couldn't bring myself to worry about that at the moment.

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella said preoccupied.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, still shocked.

I tried to stand up, but she stopped me.

"Be careful, I think you hit your head pretty hard."

"How did you…?" My head was fine, but I was confused. I didn't really understand what had happened. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you, Edward." She said in a very serious tone.

I knew what I had seen made no sense, but it was the truth, it had to be.

"You were over there, by your car."

"No, I wasn't." She said harshly.

"I saw you." I was getting a little tired of being lied to.

"Edward, please." The sadness in her eyes had come back and I thought about it giving in, but it didn't matter because when I was about to answer her, people started to get close.

They started to check on Lauren who seemed to be in bad shape. By then someone had already called 911 and I could hear the sirens getting close. Before I knew it I was being moved into a stretcher, I tried to refuse, but wasn't allowed to. My siblings were there by now and had called Carlisle to alert him that I would be heading to the hospital, all of their faces filled with worry as I tried to explain to them that I was unharmed. Bella let the EMTs set her in another stretcher without complaining even though we both knew she really didn't need one.

* * *

When we arrived to the hospital we were set in the emergency room. I felt silly, there was nothing wrong with me and unfortunately I didn't get a chance to speak to Bella again since there were people all around us.

After a few minutes Lauren was brought in and as soon as she saw me she started telling me how sorry she was.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." I replied.

"I should have been more careful, I'm so sorry." I didn't understand how it was possible, but I sensed that even though she was badly injured she was hitting on me somehow. The way she spoke, the way she stared. I think Bella noticed to because suddenly she started smirking.

"How did you get out of there so fast?" The million dollar question was asked.

"Umm… Bella pulled me off the way." What else could I say, anyways?

"Who?" She said probably thinking she heard wrong.

"Isabella Swan, she was standing right next to me." I said glaring at Bella which took the smile out of her face.

"Oh." Said Lauren quite surprised. "I didn't even see her. I suppose it was the shock of it all." She spoke as if Bella wasn't even in the room.

I could tell Bella was glad she had swallowed that, I, however, wanted answers.

* * *

After a few minutes my father rushed into the emergency room.

"Hello, son. Are you ok?" He said a little bit worried.

"I'm fine, I think Lauren got the worst of it."

"He hit his head pretty hard." Bella spoke directly to my father.

"In that case I would like to run some tests just in case."

"I am really fine." I said glaring at her.

"Edward, better safe than sorry." I knew I had no way out. "And how about you, Miss Swan, are you ok?"

"Yes, I got away unharmed." Carlisle smiled at her, she looked at him as if trying to convince him. He never gave up on anything so easily, but somehow she got away with it.

"It is quite the miracle." I said with a smile on my face and a calm tone so that only she would understand the hidden meaning in my words.

She glared at me, but the sadness in her eyes was evident.

* * *

After about an hour or so I was finished with all my exams and was free to go. I was heading outside when I saw Bella talking to someone in a police uniform, actually I assume they were talking because really their lips were barely moving. I assumed it was her father, Chief Swan. He was so much like her, his skin pale, even though he wore his hair short it was evident he had curly hair, and he seemed cold and distant.

I decided to take the opportunity before me and I approached them.

"Hi. I'm sorry to interrupt. My name is Edward Cullen. May I take Bella away from you for a couple of minutes?" Chief Swan stared at me oddly and then at Bella as if looking for her consent.

"Fine." She said reluctantly and we moved to a deserted part of the hallway.

"What do you want?" She said as soon as we settled, her tone cold as ice.

"I want to know what happened. You owe me an explanation." I replied in the same cold tone as her.

"I saved your life, I owe you nothing."

"I saw you, it…, what happened, it isn't possible."

"You hit your head, you don't know what you saw." The sadness in her eyes grew by the minute, as if she hated having to be there, lying to me. As if she hated how harsh I sounded.

"My head is fine." I was getting more frustrated by the minute.

"What do you want from me, Edward?"

"The truth."

"What do you think happened?"

"All I know is that you were 30 feet away from me and Lauren's van was coming at me and suddenly you nailed me to the ground and pushed the van with your hands, and…" I couldn't go on, it all sounded so crazy.

"You think I stopped the van?" She said almost mockingly.

I nodded infuriated.

"Nobody will believe that, you know?" She spoke with anger clearly in her eyes.

"I wasn't planning on telling anybody."

"Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" She was getting really frustrated.

"Thank you." I said still waiting for her explanation.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" It was amazing how her feelings kept changing from anger to sadness with every word that came out of my mouth. I couldn't understand what was making her so sad and I desperately wanted to.

"No."

"I hope you enjoy disappointment, then…" After scowling at me for a few seconds she left, for a minute I thought she would start to cry and I felt sorry for the way I was treating her.

* * *

When I arrived home Esme was really upset, but as she saw me, no bandages, not a starch in my body she was relieved. She hugged me tightly and shed a couple tears that she quickly dried away with the back of her hand.

I excused myself from dinner claiming I was too tired, but in truth I just needed to think. I was up for hours trying to make sense of what had happened, but nothing I ever came up with could justify any of it. Eventually I drifted off to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of Isabella Swan.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm going on vacation tomorrow for a week (first vacation in a year) so I won't get to update at least until next Sunday… and on Monday I start my classes…

Please, please, review!!!! I get sad when you don't and I get really happy when you do which encourages me to write. And I am still looking for suggestions on how Edward finds out and any other ideas you may have.


	6. Invitations

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

**A/N:** I know, I know, I suck. I took too long and I hated it. But, time was not on my side; vacations, starting school, work, homework, my mom's birthday, getting my bedroom together, etc, etc.

So, finally I have a chapter. Again, I don't love it, but I guess is not that bad. I'm still waiting for the plot to take off from the actual book and I think in this chapter lies the seed to some changes...

I hope you like it and please let me know what you think and any thoughts or ideas you may have are always welcome!!!

* * *

The month following the accident was uneasy and tense.

I became the centre of attention for the rest of the week. Everybody was asking me how I was feeling every two minutes, especially Jessica and Lauren who was obsessed with making amends to me somehow. I told her that I was fine, that no harm was done and that she should just forget about it, but she was way too persistent about it.

No one seemed to care about Bella, but I still tried to cover for her, though I really had no idea why. She had decided to ignore me completely and she never once looked my way. When we were in Biology class she acted as if I didn't exist and sometimes I could sense her anger coming back. A part of me knew she would have preferred not to pull me out of the way that day, but I couldn't possibly understand why.

I really wanted to talk to her and I tried the day after the accident; I said hello to her when I sat down at our lab table, but she turned her head slightly acknowledging she had heard me and then turned away quickly.

It was strange, but a part of me got sadder every day that passed and she did not say a word to me or even glance my way.

I did watch her though, and saw her beautiful golden eyes grow darker every day. I was miserable. And the dreams continued.

My depression didn't go unnoticed by Alice who was constantly trying to cheer me up unsuccessfully and I tried to hide it and smile so that she would be happy.

Everyone else seemed to be settling in nicely, for the first time in a long time a place felt like home for my siblings and I was very happy for them, but as for me, though I knew I wouldn't want to go somewhere she wouldn't be at, I was hurting.

* * *

As the snow washed away, Mike proposed a trip to La Push beach once the weather allowed.

Angela soon made me aware of the girls choice spring dance coming up and proposed that if neither of us had dates we could go together and at least hang out a bit.

I wasn't too keen on the idea of going to the dance, but I knew she was so I agreed as long as she wasn't able to find a suitable date. If she had a date, I wasn't going to go at all.

At some point I found out that Ben Cheney wanted Angela to ask him and I knew she had a thing for him so I pushed her for it. I got off the hook and made a match while I was at it. I could swear that when she told me he had said yes I saw Bella smile.

The next day Jessica followed me to Biology class, much to my dismay. She kept on rambling about nothing all the way and walked me to my seat. Bella was already there.

The moment I sat down I saw a look on Jessica's eyes that made me dread for the worst.

"So…" she said grinning widely. "You know the spring dance is coming up." I could see what was coming and I didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah, you should ask Mike, I think he really wants you to."

"Oh, well, I was thinking about asking you..." She said trying to sound sexy, but not really managing. I could feel Bella tense up next to me.

"Well, actually, I'm not going, I…" I knew I needed to come up with an excuse because otherwise she wasn't going to let it go. "I'm going to Seattle that weekend." I was lying through my teeth, Jessica looked deeply disappointed, but Isabella certainly did not.

"Are you going alone? I know your brothers and sisters are going to the dance… " She stated as if trying to catch me in the act, but I wasn't having it.

"Yeah, I miss the city, you know and I prefer to go alone so Alice won't drag me shopping or something like that." I said trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Oh. Ok." And then Mr. Banner walked in. "I'll better get to class. Bye!" All her confidence had washed away.

I sighed as she walked away and suddenly I noticed Bella was staring at me curiously. I stared back at her thinking she would soon look away, but she didn't and I was mesmerized. She suddenly looked away to answer a question the teacher had asked that I hadn't even heard and I looked away. I understood less and less every day.

* * *

Once the class ended I started gathering my things and suddenly I heard her angelic voice.

"Edward?" She said sweetly, her eyes once again filled with sadness. I turned slowly, but she didn't say a word.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I said slightly annoyed with her continuous mood swings.

"No, not really."

"Then what do you want, Isabella?" I said her whole name knowing it will annoy her slightly. I kept my eyes closed because coherent words seemed to come out easier that way.

"I'm sorry." She sounded sincere. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really."

I opened my eyes to see a very serious look on her face.

"I don't know what you mean."

"It's better if we're not friends." She explained. "Trust me."

"Too bad you didn't figure that out earlier." I said angrily. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."

"Regret? Regret for what?"

"For not just letting that stupid van crash me."

She looked hurt and stared at me in disbelief.

That then turned to anger and she looked away. This only increased my anger, all the things I wanted to scream at her crossed my mind. I gathered my things and headed to Gym without looking back.

* * *

I had a hard time concentrating in class. I kept thinking about what she had said and how every day I understood even less of the way she acted.

Once the bell rang I left very quickly just wanting to get to the house.

When I was reaching my car I saw a thin, trashy figure leaning against the side of it. Lauren. I really didn't fell like talking to her right now.

"Hey, gorgeous!" She said trying to sound alluring as I approached the car.

"Hey." I answered coldly, but she didn't seem to notice.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to go to the spring dance with me?"

Great! Just what I needed!

"Actually, I'm not going to be here to go. I'm going to Seattle." She looked very disappointed. Maybe this way she would get the point.

"Oh. Okay. Maybe next time!" She said smiling and winking at me. These girls just wouldn't give up!

I said nothing and got in my car as Lauren walked away. Then I saw her, walking to her truck with a hint of a smile on her face.

I saw my siblings coming out through the cafeteria doors and decided to pick them up from there, I just couldn't stay there waiting, I needed to move.

When I was reaching the cafeteria Bella cut me off as she was leaving her parking space very slowly, an odd thing I thought since as far as I could tell she was a very good driver.

Suddenly, I got distracted by this redheaded girl that I did not know who was stepping out of her car which was behind mine.

"I'm sorry, Isabella Swan is cutting me off, I can't move." I told her as she leaned on my window.

"Oh, it's okay. I wanted to talk to _you_ actually." Hell no!

"I was wondering if you had a date for the spring dance, it's girls choice you know." She was pulling all she could to convince me.

"Actually, I'm busy." I said coldly.

By then, Bella was finally out of her parking spot and I stepped on the gas and headed for my siblings. When I stared to the front I thought I saw her smiling, almost holding back laughter. I was getting madder by the second.

I finally picked up my siblings and headed home without saying a word. I could tell they all noticed my anger, but knew I was better left alone.

* * *

I was glad Esme wasn't home when we arrived. I went straight to my bedroom and put on a CD to calm me down.

I started thinking about what Isabella had said earlier, I couldn't fully understand the meaning of her words. Maybe she just wasn't interested in me in any way and decided it was better to gently push me away.

The truth was that I was simply mesmerized by her. She was beautiful, strong, brilliant and mysterious. My head was more than ever filled with questions.

I finally decided that if she wanted to be left alone I would let her.

I eventually went downstairs for dinner, somewhat resigned and not angry anymore.

I didn't listen in on much of the conversations that went on while we ate, but I definitely think I heard Alice bring out a shopping trip to Port Angeles for the upcoming dance.

* * *

The next morning, when I arrived to school I parked my car as far as possible from her truck. I'd rather see her as little as possible and be the furthest away I could. If she did not want me around I would not bother her in the slightest.

As always my siblings rushed out of the car – they were getting more and more excited about going to school with each passing day.

As I got out of the car I accidentally dropped my keys which fell at my feet. I was bending to get them, but a white hand grabbed them before I got a chance to. I jerked upright to see Bella right next to me.

"How do you do that?" I asked slightly irritated.

"Do what?" She said smirking. She handed me the key without touching my skin.

"Appear out of thin air."

"Edward, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant."

I noticed her eyes were light again today, a deep, golden honey colour.

"Why the traffic jam last night?" I wasn't having poor driving skills as an excuse, I knew better. "I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death."

"That was for Shelly's sake, not mine. I had to give her her chance."

"You…" Anger washed over me once again.

"And I'm not pretending you don't exist."

"So you are trying to irritate me to death? Since Lauren's van didn't do the job?"

Suddenly anger reached her as well, her smile gone completely.

"Edward, you are utterly absurd." She replied coldly.

I turned back extremely angry and started to walk away.

"Wait," she called, with a slightly worried tone. I kept walking but she was next to me in no time, easily keeping pace.

"I'm sorry that was rude." I ignored her. "I'm not saying it isn't true, but it was rude to say it, anyway."

"Why don't you just go?" I grumbled.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me." She was suddenly smiling, recovering her good humour.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I asked severely.

"You're doing it again."

I sighed. "Fine then. What do you want to ask?"

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday – you know, the day of the spring dance –"

"Are you trying to be funny?" I interrupted getting more annoyed.

"Will you please allow me to finish?" She asked laughing.

I nodded, not saying a word.

"I heard you were going to Seattle that day, and was wondering if you wanted some company."

My eyes wend wide in shock. Did I hear her correctly?

"What?"

"Do you want company on your trip?"

"Whose?"

"Mine." She was giggling now.

"Why?" I still had a hard time with the concept.

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle sometime soon, and, to be honest, I would prefer not to go by myself." She sounded sincere.

"Honestly, Bella. I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"That certainly clears things up." I said sarcastically. We had stopped walking by now, being under the cafeteria roof.

"It would be more… prudent for you not to be my friend," She explained. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Edward." Right then I was mesmerized again, I couldn't speak. She looked hesitant somehow.

"Will you go to Seattle with me?"

I nodded, I was lost for words.

She smiled and walked back the way we'd come.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!!

From now on I will most likely update on weekends and my intentions are to get a new chapter each week, but sometimes it may take two (I really hope it doesn't).


	7. More Unanswered Questions

**A/N: **I know, I know, I completely and totally suck. It's been waaaaaaaaaay too long. I've been lazy and had a lot going on, but won't make excuses because I know I should have updated sooner.

Well here it goes, please read and review and check the A/N at the bottom, I need your opinion on something...

I also reviewed the chapters so far and fixed some errors. Please check the end of Chapter 3, I changed it so I would write one of my favourite lines from the book.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Edward, or Twilight or anything Stephenie Meyer created.

* * *

I made my way to English by inertia, my mind was somewhere else. Every day I understood less and less. What had just happened? My mind was everywhere but in class, the teacher actually called my attention a couple of times.

I needed time alone to think, anxiety was eating me away. Time passed slowly but finally the bell rang and it was time for history with Alice. I was both excited and scared about it. I desperately wanted to talk to someone but at the same time I knew Alice would make a huge deal out of it. Either way she would know something was up by just looking at me so I would have to spill and so I did…

"What's up with you, Cullen?" Said Alice in a playful voice staring at my still somewhat dumbfounded face.

"Actually, the strangest thing happened today…" and so I told her and as if knowing that was exactly what I wanted she sat quietly next to me until I finished, her smile growing wider with every word that came out from my mouth.

When I was done she almost screamed out in joy but had to hold back before the teacher noticed.

"That's great news, Eddie. See, I told you things would work out. You should have a little more faith in me." She said in mock offence.

"Still, I don't know, it's all just so weird. I still have a million questions running around in my head."

"They'll be plenty of time to get answers, don't worry. I won't even get offended by the fact that you're skipping the dance."

As the class went on we continued discussing coming to no conclusions. I noticed Jessica avoided eye contact with me at all costs, I guess she was offended by me turning her down, but honestly I was in no state to even care.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to pay any attention.

Suddenly, it was time for lunch. As I stepped in the cafeteria I noticed she wasn't at her usually table and I felt disappointed.

I got my food and sat at the table with the rest. Jessica was back to her bubbly self which only annoyed me further. Until she said something that caught my attention:

"The Swan girl is staring you at again." She said in disgust.

I looked at her table and there she was, smiling at me. Once our eyes met she motioned for me to join her. I must have had the silliest look on my face because everyone on the table was looking at me like I was an idiot and she was trying to hold back a giggle.

I was suddenly distracted by Jessica again. "Does she mean you?"

"I guess I should go find out." I said as I stood up not really caring if she heard me or not.

I could feel eyes burning at my back as I walked away.

"Would you like to join me for lunch today?" She said with the most musical voice once I reached her table.

"Sure." I stammered out while sitting down across from her.

Silence bore into us until she decided to break it.

"You're not hungry today?"

I noticed I hadn't brought my tray and that was why she was asking. "Not really."

"I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."

"They'll survive."

"I might not give you back though." She said smiling wider. I had a little trouble getting use to this new side of her; I still had some trouble coping with her mood swings.

"I think I can get away if I wish to." I smiled back. She looked at me like she doubted it.

"So…, what brought this on?" I asked out of curiosity and in an attempt to change the subject.

"I told you already, I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up."

"Giving up?" I repeated in confusion.

"Yes… giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall were they may." Her smiled faded as she explained, and her voice transformed to a harsh tone.

"You know I have no idea what you're talking about, right?" I asked frustrated.

"I'm counting on that."

"So… were does this leave us? Are we friends now?

"I…"

"What then?" I was trying my hardest to try to understand.

"Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you." As she spoke her eyes saddened.

"You say that a lot."

"That's because you won't listen. You really should, if you were smart you'd stay away from me."

"I guess we can conclude my intelligence level is not so great then."

We fell into silence again. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to figure out what you are."

"And how is that coming so far?" She asked slightly amused.

"Not very good, I'm having a bit of trouble getting to conclusions."

"And what are your theories then?"

"They're too silly to mention."

"C'mon, just one?" Her pleading face reminded me of Alice's pout.

"Wonder woman?" I let out sheepishly.

She let out a loud giggle. "You don't have much of an imagination, do you?"

I tried to be angry at her for mocking me but it was hard to.

"You're not even close."

"Sorry, that's all I've got for now. Why don't you just tell me and get it over with?" I said in a harsher tone.

Her smile faded and her face was serious as she stared away from me.

"Fine, I'll figure it out eventually."

"I wish you wouldn't try." She said still looking away as deep sadness once again filled her eyes.

"Because…?"

"Why if I'm not the heroine? Why if I am the bad one?" Her eyes bore into mine once again and she waited for an answer as if somehow scared of it.

"Oh, I see."

"Do you?"

"You're dangerous?" A smile played in my lips as I said that, but deep inside me something clicked. Such a beautiful angel wouldn't, couldn't, but what if she was?

"But not bad" I let the smile out completely to show her that I was not afraid, I wanted to make her sadness go away. "No, I don't believe that you're bad."

"You're wrong." I thought she was going to cry as she spoke, but she did not.

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked in a more serious tone.

"That depends on what you want."

"It's not much. I just wondered… if you could warn me beforehand the next time you decide to ignore me for my own good. Just so I'm prepared" I looked into her eyes as I spoke and because of it, it took twice the effort to speak.

"That sounds fair" she said smiling widely.

Suddenly I noticed the cafeteria was almost empty. I jumped to my feet. "We're going to be late."

"I'm not going to class today"

"Why not?"

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then" She smiled up at me.

"Well, I have to go."

"I'll see you later, then" And with that she was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooooo, did you like it. I think it's getting easier to get away from the book, but some things I can't really change much.

So, I was thinking, remember I was having problems with all those parts that were going to be difficult to write the other way around? Well, I thought, what the hell! Let's do it anyway. So, Edward is chased by girls in Port Angeles, he goes on piggy back rides with Bella, Jacob will become Jane or something like that and he will hit on her to get info, and a lot of other crazy things. Let me know what you think, ok? I really want to know.

And I have a goal for this chapter, I want 10 reviews (ambitious, I know) but I promise if I get them I will try my hardest to get a new chapter within a month.

Thank you for putting up with me!!!

Please review and let me know what you think!!!

Reviews make me smile and really make me happy! :-)


	8. Weakness and Plans

**A/N:** Only 3 reviews??? :-( There were all great though. So thank you sooo much for reviewing and please do so again!!! I also received a bunch of story alerts which was great and several reviews for my other story "Waiting" which you should totally check out. LOL.

I was sad that the people who first reviewed didn't show. I guess I shouldn't have waited so long to update, should I? So, here I am, updating. I don't know when I will be able to do so again, though. But I will never let so long happen again. I know what it does to me when the stories I read take forever to be updated, I've been waiting for a couple of months on at least 4.

So, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I have to warn you it is too close to the book and I'm starting to realize I have a lot to tell about the Cullens and Swans that I don't know when I'll be able to.

So, please read and be sure to review!! ;-D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

* * *

I rushed to class not wanting to be scolded over being late and on my way I tried to process all that had just happened. Instead of feeling satisfied with my answers I had even more questions than before.

Luckily Mr. Banner hadn't arrived yet. I sat down and noticed both Jessica and Angela staring at me. Jessica looked resentful; Angela looked surprised and slightly awed.

Finally, Mr. Banner arrived and told us about our task for the day:

"Ok, guys, the Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type." He said as he began passing around some cardboard boxes. He continued to explain how we should proceed but I was somewhere else.

I was feeling lightheaded; I should have eaten at lunch. The lack of food in my system was started to get to me.

Mr. Banner came to my desk to see why I wasn't working like the rest of the class and saw my very pale face.

"Are you feeling alright, Edward?" He asked preoccupied.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Banner, I'm feeling kind of faint."

"Can someone accompany Edward to the nurse, please?"

"I can go alone, it's okay." I really didn't want to bother anyone else but the way I looked betrayed me.

"Nonsense, Edward, I'll go with you. You really shouldn't go by yourself if you're not feeling well." Ugh, Jessica, why did it have to be Jessica?

I resigned myself to be led by her to the infirmary. She tried to put an arm around me for "support" but I didn't allow her to stating it was not necessary. The look on my face was harsh so she finally quitted trying.

* * *

Halfway to the infirmary I heard a very amused giggle. I stopped dead on my tracks. I knew who that giggle belong to.

Great, she was mocking me.

Jessica, who had continued walking, turned around to see why I wasn't next her anymore.

I couldn't stand still so I slowly and clumsily sat on the edge of the walk.

Jessica was about to ask what was wrong, but suddenly she was next to me trying to hold back another giggle.

"Faint at the sight of blood, do we?" She said a huge smile across her face.

"Come to mock me, have you? For your information, it wasn't blood, it was simply lack of nutrition." I was annoyed.

Jessica's expression changed from worry to frustration as she saw her sitting down next to me.

"Sorry. You should have eaten something at lunch though. Are you ok?" Her amusement changed to worry and I was smitten by her once more.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy."

"I can take him the rest of the way." She directed to Jessica without taking her eyes off of me.

"I'm supposed to, I told Mr. Banner I would." She said resentfully.

"Edward?"

"It's fine, Jessica, you can go back to class, thank you for the company."

Jessica walked away furious as Bella helped me up. She got me up effortlessly and I didn't mind her arm around me for support the rest of the way as I let my eyes close almost completely.

She opened the door and inside a female voice gasped.

"Oh, my."

"He didn't eat any lunch and fainted in Biology." Bella explained.

I opened my eyes. We were in the office and Bella was leading me towards the nurse's door. Ms. Cope ran ahead of us to hold it open. The grandmotherly nurse looked up from a novel, astonished as Bella placed me gently on the crackly paper that covered the brown vinyl mattress on the one cot. Then she moved to stand against the wall as far across the narrow room as possible. Her eyes were bright, excited.

"He's just a little faint." She reassured the startled nurse. "He didn't eat much today."

"Just lie down for a minute, dear. Here, have this candy; I'll go get you something to eat." The nurse said as she stepped towards the door. "You can go back to class now." She said to Bella.

"I'm supposed to stay with him." She said this with such assured authority that the nurse didn't argue it further.

"You were right." I moaned, letting my eyes close.

"Really? What about?" She replied amused once again.

"Ditching _is_ healthy."

"You scared me for a minute there." She admitted after a pause. Her tone made it sound like she was confessing something really embarrassing. "I thought Jessica was taking you away to take advantage of you."

"Very funny." I smirked, my eyes still closed.

"Honestly, you should have seen the look on her face. I thought I'd better step in to save your virtue." I could sense her smiling uncontrollably.

"I'm pretty sure I could have defended myself if that was the case."

There was a pause and as I started to feel better my brains started working more acutely.

"How did you see me? I thought you were ditching."

"I was in my car, listening to a CD." Such a normal response – it surprised me.

I heard the door open to see the nurse with a bowl of jelly in her hand.

"Here you go, dear." I unwillingly sat up and started eating. I could see Bella's amused look had not gone away. "You're looking better."

"I think I'm fine" I left the half eaten bowl at my side and started to stand. I could see she was going to make me sit back down but at that very moment Mr. Cope stuck her head in.

"We've got another one." She warned.

I finally stood up while Jessica helped another classmate in who had actually fainted because of the blood.

"Let's go." I said.

* * *

We both stepped out to the office and a few seconds later so did Jessica.

"You look better." She accused.

"I just needed something to eat, that's all."

"Are you going back to class?"

"I think I need some more time to recover."

"Okay… So are you going this weekend? To the beach?" While she spoke she flashed an annoyed glare to Bella.

"Yes, I already told Angela I was." I tried to emphasize the Angela part so she didn't get any wrong ideas.

"We're meeting at Mike's father's store, at ten." He glared at Bella once again making it clear it wasn't an open invitation.

"I'll be there." I said half-heartedly.

"I'll se you in Gym, then." She said moving uncertainly towards the door.

"See you." I replied.

Once she was out of sight I groaned. "Gym." It wasn't that I didn't enjoy the class, I did. I just wasn't up for it today.

"I can take care of that." I hadn't noticed Bella moving to my side, but she spoke now in my ear. "Go sit down and look pale," she muttered.

It didn't take too much of an effort, I was already halfway there. I sat in one of the chairs and rested my head against the wall with my eyes closed.

I heard Bella speaking softly at the counter.

"Ms. Cope?"

"Yes?"

"Edward has Gym next hour and I don't think he feels well enough. Actually, I was thinking I should take him home now. Do you think you could excuse him from class?" Her voice was like melting honey. I could imagine how much more overwhelming her eyes would be.

"Do you need to be excused, too, Isabella?" Ms. Cope said in a motherly tone.

"No, I have Mrs. Goff, she won't mind."

"Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better, Edward." She called to me. I nodded weakly.

"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you to the car?" She was holding back a giggle once again with her back to Ms. Cope so she didn't notice.

"I'll walk."

I stood carefully and I was still fine. She held the door for me, her smile polite but her eyes mocking. I walked out into the cold, it felt nice as it washed my face clean of the sticky perspiration.

"Thanks," I said as she followed me out.

"Anytime." She was staring straight forward, squinting into the rain.

"So would you like to go? This Saturday, I mean?" I was hoping she would, though it seemed unlikely. I couldn't picture her with the rest of the kids from school, she didn't belong in the same world. But just hoping that she might give me the first twinge of enthusiasm I'd felt for the outing. God knew that if it wasn't for Alice pushing me to and having at least Angela there I would have never agreed to go.

"Where are you all going, exactly?" She was still looking ahead expressionless.

"Down to La Push, to First Beach." I studied her face, trying to read it. Her eyes seemed to narrow infinitesimally.

"I really don't think I was invited."

"I just invited you."

"Let's you and I not push Jessica any further this week. We don't want her to snap." Her eyes danced, she was enjoying the idea more than she should.

* * *

We were near the parking lot now. I veered left, toward my Volvo until suddenly I heard her clear her throat. I turned around to see one of her eyebrows raised in both disbelief and amusement.

"Taking you home remember?"

"I'm completely capable of getting there by myself." I replied.

"I'm not letting you drive in your condition. And I would feel so guilty if anything happened to you." She used the cutest pout face and I knew I had no way out of it.

"Fine, but can we take my Volvo instead of your truck? It will take three days to get there."

"You need to leave the car for you siblings, remember? Or do you want them to walk? And my truck is just fine by the way" I could sense I had offended her a little with my comment.

"Fine!" I said grudgingly moving towards her beat up red truck.

She smiled and before I knew it was opening the door for me. "Get in."

She got into the driver seat and fiddled with the controls turning the music on. I was still a little annoyed and decided not to talk to her for the ride but then I recognized the music playing and my curiosity got the best of me.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked, surprised.

"You know Debussy?" She asked surprised, too.

"Yeah, I'm a classical music fan. Carlisle and Esme pretty much raised us with it. I play the piano from time to time. That one is one of my favourites."

She seemed rather intrigued by my words. "Mine, too." She stared through the rain lost in thought.

I started to lose myself in the familiar melody. It had a soothing effect. I began to realize just how slow we were driving.

"What are your parents like?" She asked suddenly.

I glanced over to see her studying me with curious eyes.

"Great, there are so kind and giving. It kind of feels like we don't deserve them."

"How come?"

"Well, remember what I told you about why we moved here?" She nodded. "Well, this is the sixth move in the last three years. And it's not just Rosalie, we all manage to do something to drive us away from wherever we are." I was afraid she would I ask what I had done but she quickly changed the subject.

"How old are you, Edward?" Her voice sounded frustrated for some reason I couldn't imagine. She'd stopped the car and I realized we were at the house already.

"Seventeen." I replied, confused.

"You don't seem seventeen."

I smiled at that.

"What?" she asked, curious again.

"Esme always says I gain years each day because I take too much responsibility to myself." I paused for a second. "You don't seem much like a junior in high school yourself." For a second I could swear she was holding back a laugh.

"Your siblings, they are all…" She paused looking for the right word. "Together, yet you remain on your own."

"Rosalie and Emmet and Jasper and Alice are made for each other. Emmet is the eternal child, while Rose is filled with motherly love and knows how to scold him." I smiled as I pictured them. "Jasper is a tortured soul at times and Alice is a force of nature filled with optimism. They are a perfect fit. I…" It was difficult to answer her unspoken question. "I didn't find that in the places we have been." She seemed to be trying to figure out exactly what I had meant by that.

"So, now are you going to tell me about your family?" I took advantage of silence to change the subject.

She was instantly cautious. "What do you want to know?"

"You live with your father, who is the Chief of Police?" I verified.

"Yes."

"Where's your mother?"

"She remarried. She lives in Alaska with her new husband now." She answered coldly.

"That's too bad."

"It's alright. We see each other now and then." I could see she didn't want to talk about it any longer.

"And what about you?" She hesitated for a moment. "What happened to your parents?"

"They died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as if regretting having asked.

"I don't really remember much. But I do know they weren't good people. So I know I'm better off. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now."

"And you love them." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." I smiled. "I couldn't imagine two better people."

"You're lucky."

"I know I am." She paused for a second as if she had just remembered something. "I should get going."

"Oh, okay." I said as I clumsily undid my seatbelt.

"Have fun at the beach… good weather for sunbathing." She smiled at the sheeting rain.

"Won't I see you tomorrow?"

"No, my dad and I are starting the weekend early."

"What are you going to do?" I almost regretted it after I said it. I felt I might be prying.

"We're going to be hiking." I didn't see her as the hiking type but I didn't push the subject.

"Ok, have fun." I tried to sound enthusiastic. I don't think I fooled her though. A smile was playing around the edges of her lips.

I stepped out of the car and started walking towards the door as I heard her drive away.

A part of me was begging to know when things would start to make sense, but another part just didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Please review! You know it makes me happy!!!


	9. Prohibited

**A/N: **Finally I got to update!! I've been struggling with fanfiction since last night. I know I took long to get the chapter but school is crazy, too much to do. And it carries on... I have 3 tests next week... but I needed a break so here is the next chapter.

It's kind of short and leaves things hanging but hopefully I'll get the next chapter soon.

Thank you to all who reviewed!! I get so happy when I get an alert! :D

Read on and please review and let me know what you think!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Friday was unbearable as expected. All over the school girls were making fun of my "fainting incident" and different versions were going around. I decided to ignore them but when lunch came it was difficult to avoid them having to sit at my usual table. Lauren stared and laughed at me now and then thinking I didn't notice. Jessica seemed to have recovered from the incident and kept asking how I was feeling and if there was anything she could for me.

"And I really mean anything." The look on her face as she said that was one I wish I could erase from my memory.

A change of subject from Mike finally had Jessica off my back, they started talking about our trip to La Push and got carried away.

I drifted away at some point and kept staring at her empty table hoping she might suddenly appear.

* * *

Alice had noticed my mood and began questioning me when we got home. I should have seen it coming since she hadn't grilled me about the recent developments.

"So, what's up with you today, dear brother?" She asked with a devious smile once we were both alone in the kitchen.

"Nothing, Alice." I said taking the milk box from the fridge.

"C'mon, you know I've been dying to know what's going on and I waited patiently, giving you space, but I can hold it anymore, Edward, please." Her smile was gone now and she was pouting, I knew I had to spill.

I told her and she listened reacting to every word; smiles, frowns, cries of excitement, curiosity.

"Wow, how do so many things happen to you in so little time, Edward?" She said surprised yet mockingly.

"Alice…" I started fidgeting with the bridge of my nose.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything and I'll behave. And you know you can talk to me if you need anything." She said in the sweetest tone. "For the time being try to have fun tomorrow, I know it might be difficult but you can't keep obsessing over this."

"It's just, I can't stop thinking about her, Ally. It's the weirdest feeling, I know I haven't known her long but I… I… I miss her." I finally blurted out.

"I know." She said giving me a reassuring smile. "Just try to hold on, it's only a couple of days."

I smiled at her. Alice could be a royal pain in the ass sometimes but she could also be the best person to talk to as well.

"And remember, I'm here." She said as she walked away from the kitchen.

"Thank you, Alice." It gave me a little hope to know I wasn't alone in this.

* * *

When we arrived at Newtons' Olympic Outfitters the next day everyone was already there. Lauren started ogling me when we arrived and made several failed attempts to hit on me. I really couldn't get my head around these girls.

When we were about to take off Lauren and Jessica tried to sit one on either side of me inside Mike's suburban, luckily Emmett came to my rescue just in time claiming I needed to sit next to him and Rose to discuss some reformations the Volvo needed urgently. I was happy to get away from the harpies but ended up getting mocked by Emmett the entire time.

When I started to notice the landscape I tuned him out completely and let myself be marvelled by it. The colours, the animals, nature, harmonized so well and were so mesmerizing I couldn't keep my eyes of it. The beach, the waves, the million shades of stones were very beautiful.

All too soon we were there and back to the million annoying voices.

* * *

Eventually I decided to go for a hike to get away from it all and managed to dissuade Jessica from joining me. I reached the tidal pools and sat on one of the rocks. I soon became absorbed by my surroundings except for one little part of me which was thinking about Bella, the million questions I still had for her, but most of all the desire to be with her, having her sitting next to me at that exact moment.

Finally, I heard a voice calling my name, saying the food was ready. I eventually recognized it was Jasper and rushed over to the bonfire. As I reached back the crowd I noticed the group had multiplied. As I got closer I could see the shining, straight black hair and copper skin of the newcomers, teenagers from the reservation who had come to socialize. The food was already being passed around, and some of the boys hurried to claim a share while Eric introduced me and my siblings. As Eric said my name I noticed a younger girl sitting on the stones near the fire glance sheepishly up at me in interest. I sat down next to Angela not really in the mood for food while a boy who looked to be the oldest of the visitors rattled off the names of the seven others with him. All I caught was that one of the boys was also named Eric and that the girl who noticed me was named Jane.

It was relaxing to sit with Angela; she was a restful kind of person to be around, she didn't feel the need to fill every silence with chatter.

* * *

As they finished eating, people started to drift away in twos and threes. Some went hiking, others went to the shop in the village.

A few minutes after Angela left with the hikers, Jane sauntered over to take her place by my side. She looked fourteen, maybe fifteen and had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of her neck. Her skin was beautiful, silky and russet-coloured; her eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of her cheekbones. She still had just a hint a childish roundness left around her chin. Altogether, a very pretty face.

"You're Edward Cullen, Carlisle son, right?" She said shyly.

"Yes, I am." I said trying to figure out where she knew me from.

"Your dad treated my father Billy last week. He fell from his chair." She said as if reading my thoughts.

"Right, I remember. How is he doing?" I tried a smile for the first time that day.

"He's better. But refuses to slow down as Carlisle recommended." She smiled back.

"Well some people are just stubborn and there's no way around it."

"Yeah, that he is."

It was very easy to talk to her and somehow she got my mind off the thing that had been haunting me all day. But good things didn't seem to last long around here.

"So, Cullen, you guys know each other?" Tyler who had been talking trash with Lauren suddenly spat out.

"His father treated mine in the hospital." Jane said simply.

"Edward, I was just saying to Lauren that it was too bad the Swan girl couldn't come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite her?" The malice in his tone was evident.

"You mean Chief's Swan daughter?" the tall, older boy asked before I could respond, much to Tyler's irritation.

"Yes, do you know them?" he asked condescendingly, turning halfway towards him.

"The Swans don't come here." He said in a tone that closed the subject, ignoring his question.

Lauren, trying to win back Tyler's attention, asked his opinion on a CD she held. He was distracted.

I stared at he deep-voiced boy, taken aback, but he was looking away towards the dark forest behind us. He'd said that the Swans didn't come here, but his tone had implied something more – that they weren't allowed; they were prohibited. His manner left a strange impression on me, and I tried to ignore it without success.


	10. Scary Stories

**A/N: **Thanks OMECTWiLIGHTer for the review! I tried to reply but FanFiction was acting up.

Shame on all those of you who didn't review! You know reviews make me happy. It's clicking a couple of buttons and typing a couple of words. I don't ask for much. Pretty please???

Tulips of eternal love, I wanted to keep Jacob in this story and the only way possible was to create Jane, Leah wouldn't be the same and the transformation is already hard enough.

Ok, so, I don't like this chapter, but it had to be here so Edward finally realized what Bella is. Unfortunately much of the chapter comes from the book because there was not much I could change, there are however some important details to check out that will be explained later on in the story. Luckily in the next few chapters I will be able to explain more about B & E's backgrounds and pasts.

So read on, and if you don't like this chapter at least have the kindness to review the last one so I don't get sad.

And, as always, I'm open to any suggestions for the story, so think about what comes ahead and let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I do not Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Last chapter on 180º:

_I stared at he deep-voiced boy, taken aback, but he was looking away towards the dark forest behind us. He'd said that the Swans didn't come here, but his tone had implied something more – that they weren't allowed; they were prohibited. His manner left a strange impression on me, and I tried to ignore it without success._

Now:

Jane interrupted my meditation. "So, how are you liking Forks so far?"

"It's alright. Not as bad as I thought it would be." I forced a smiled.

I was still turning over the brief comment on the Swans, and I had a sudden inspiration. It was a stupid plan, but I didn't have any better ideas...

"Do you want to walk down the beach with me?" I asked, with a game face on. I'm sure I looked quite silly but Jane jumped up willingly enough and we started walking.

"So you're, what, sixteen?" I asked trying to make some conversation.

"I just turned fifteen" she confessed, flattered.

"Really?" My face was full of false surprise "I would have though you were older"

"Some people think so." She stated smiling broadly.

"Do you come up to Forks much?" I asked trying to sound eager but coming out idiotic. Somehow she didn't notice.

"Not too much" she admitted with a frown. "But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want – after I get my license."

"You fix cars?" This time my curiosity was real.

"Yeah, I love cars. I got that from my dad."

"That's really cool. My sister, Rose, does too." I said trying to refocus on my target.

"So, who was that other boy Tyler was talking to? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us."

"That's Sam – he's nineteen," she informed me.

"What was that he was saying about the Chief's family?" I asked innocently.

"The Swans? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation."

"Why not?"

She glanced at me, biting her lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that." She looked at me sheepishly.

"Oh, I won't tell anyone. I'm just curious." I flashed my crooked smile at her.

She smiled back looking allured.

"Do you like scary stories?" she asked ominously.

"I love them."

We sat down and as she started talking.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about were we came from – the Quileutes, I mean?" she began.

"Not really." I admitted.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood – supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." She smiled, to show me how little she believed of the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves, and that wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them."

"Then there are the stories about the cold ones"

"The cold ones?" I asked, intrigue clear on my voice.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our lands." She rolled her eyes.

"Your great-grandfather?"

"He was the tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf – well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one"

"So you see," Jane continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did – they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces."

"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering his ghost story.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." She playfully worked a thick edge of menace into her tone.

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

"So how does it fit in with the Swans? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No." She paused dramatically. "They are the same ones." She couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped her.

"There are less of them now, one female and one male are missing, but the rest are the same."

"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What are the cold ones?"

She smiled darkly.

"Blood drinkers," she replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."

I stared at the rough surf after she answered, not sure what my face was exposing.

"You've got goose bumps" she laughed delightedly.

"You're a good storyteller." I complimented her, still staring into the waves.

"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."

"Don't worry, I won't give you away."

"I guess I just violated the treaty," she laughed.

"I'll take it to the grave," I promised.

"So do you think we're a bunch of superstitious natives or what?" she asked in a playful tone, but with a hint of worry. I still hadn't looked away from the ocean.

I turned and smiled at her as normally as I could.

"No, I think you're very good at telling scary stories, though." She smiled broadly at that.

And then the sound of the beach rocks clattering against each other warned us that someone was approaching. Our heads snapped up at the same time to see Mike and Jessica about fifty yards away, walking towards us.

"There you are, Edward" Jessica called in a flirtatious voice, waving her arm over her head.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Jane asked, alerted by the jealous edge in Jessica's voice.

"Not a chance." I whispered.

"So when I get my license…," she began.

"You should come see me in Forks. We could hang out sometime." I felt guilty as I said this, knowing that I'd used her. But I really liked Jane. She was someone I could easily be friends with.

Jessica had reached us now, with Mike still a few paces back. I could see her eyes appraising Jane, and looking satisfied at her obvious youth.

"Where have you been?" she asked obnoxiously.

"Jane was just telling me some local stories." I volunteered. "It was really interesting."

I smiled at Jane and she grinned back.

"Well," Jessica paused, carefully reassessing the situation as she watched our camaraderie.

"We're packing up – it looks like it's going to rain soon." Mike stated.

We all looked up at the glowering sky. It certainly did look like rain.

"Okay." I jumped up. "I'm coming." I said directing my comment only to Mike trying to brush Jessica of.

"It was nice to see you again." Jane said, and I could tell she was taunting Jessica just a bit. I fought to resist laughing at the expression on Jessica's face.

"It really was. Maybe we'll see each other on one of Billy's check ups."

Her grinned stretched across her face. "That would be cool."

"And thanks," I added earnestly.

I pulled up my hood as we tramped across the rocks towards the parking lot. A few drops were beginning to fall, making black spots on the stones where they landed. When we got to the Suburban the others were already loading everything back in. I crawled into the backseat by Angela and Tyler. Angela just stared out the window at the escalating storm, and Lauren twisted around in the middle seat to occupy Tyler's attention, so I could simply lay my head back on the seat and close my eyes and try very hard not to think.

* * *

**A/N: **Please make me happy and review!!!

I did update pretty fast, didn't I?

And since today is my last test for a couple of weeks I will most likely update this weekend again (but it's all up to you).


	11. Conclusions

**A/N: **I know, I'm awful! When I got home Thursday after posting chapter 10 I was ecstatic because of all of the alerts on my email!!! And I really tried to write the following weekend but I had no inspiration and the results would have been disastrous.

Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews!!! I was so excited that night my mom and boyfriend looked at me funny. Lol. Seriously, thank you! And thanks Brimseye for your advice, I tried to take it all in. Regarding grammar though, I did my best and checked about five times but I think I'm in desperate need of a Beta, anyone up for it? Please let me know.

This chapter is definitely better than the last, it's still being led by Twilight because that's they way I want it to be, but it's different in many ways.

I wanted to finish it and post it yesterday while I had an inspiration flow but I was unable to so I had to wait a few more hours to do so.

Thanks again for your reviews and I hope you enjoy it!!! :D

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight. Sad, right?

And also none of the other books mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

As Alice stepped out of the car once we reached the driveway back home I decided to take her up on her word.

"Alice…" I said softly.

"Yes, dearest brother?" She said smiling.

"I… What if…?" It was hard for me to voice my thoughts feeling I would sound ridiculous.

"What is it? C'mon, just tell me! It can't be that bad." She said, curiosity plastered on her face.

"What if she had a deep dark secret? What if she wasn't who she seems to be? If there was something wrong?" I blurted out knowing she would understand who I was talking about.

"Well, I noticed nothing wrong with her." She said sincerely. "And, well, we all have our deep dark secrets. That doesn't make us bad, Edward. It makes us human."

I knew she was right and while I pondered over her statement she slipped into the house realizing I needed time to think.

* * *

Once inside the house I excused myself from dinner saying I was tired and needed to rest. The truth is that my mind was going a million miles a minute and I needed to drain my thoughts away before they became too much to handle.

I knew I needed some kind of distraction and decided to put on some music on my stereo. I knew nothing I owned would help me, I needed something loud and different that would get my attention.

My eyes found the CD Emmett had lent to me claiming I "just had to listen to it". I put it on, plugged my headphones and pumped up the volume so that it would cloud every thought in my mind but without it causing any permanent damage to my hearing.

Somewhere after the CD started playing for the third time and I had grown accustomed to the beat I dozed off with my head blank of any other thoughts.

* * *

I woke up jerking upright suddenly and found myself covered in sweat.

My memory was fuzzy but I knew I had a really strange nightmare. I remembered Bella was there staring at me angrily, and Jane was trying to take me away, trying to take me somewhere "safe". I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella's which were now a violent shade of red and stared intently into mine as I heard howls around me.

I didn't really understand the dream. During it I sensed she was dangerous but I couldn't possibly get around the thought that she was bad in any way. Or really dangerous to me.

* * *

Trying to chase the nightmare away I decided to face the thoughts that had haunted me yesterday. I got up and went into Carlisle's library.

My alarm clock let me know it was 8 in the morning and I knew no one would be up around the house at this time on a Sunday and was thankful for it.

I browsed around for about thirty minutes pulling out books from the shelves which caught my attention. From the silliest to the somewhat more serious ones. "Dracula", "Bite: A Vampire Handbook", "Encyclopedia Horrifica" and more.

I was surprised at the amount of books that I was able to locate on this subject, but then again Carlisle's library was known to be vast and held as much as possible. It was one of Carlisle's prides.

I found myself surrounded with many books and submerged myself in them.

Every time I found the slightest coincidence with reality everything surrounding it did not make sense.

I read and I read and found the most varied descriptions of these beings but none of them satisfied me. They talked about strength, speed and coldness. But also about blood drinking, dying in the sun, malice and violence.

I refused to believe any of it had something to do with her. She was good, I could feel it.

* * *

In the middle of my racing thoughts a voice crept up into the library.

"What the hell are you reading, Eddie?" Said Emmett, starting to laugh wildly.

"Into myths, are we now?"

"Shut up, Emmett" I said, somewhat angry.

But then it hit me. He was right. This was completely absurd and silly.

While his laughter continued I closed the books and put them away where they belonged.

I stepped out of the library leaving a still amused Emmett whose laughter didn't allow him to continue making fun of me.

I went to my room and changed for a run. I needed to think.

I started down the path towards the main road. It was a few miles and that would give me enough time to reflect on this.

I tried to discern reality from fantasy. To get a grasp of what was true and what couldn't possibly be.

Yes, she was different. Something told me she couldn't possible be human. Another part of me also told me that she wasn't the monster described in most of those books.

I came to a halt realizing something I should have seen before. I didn't care anymore.

Whatever she was wouldn't make a difference. I wouldn't change my mind. Something drew me to her and I needed to be close to her, to get to know her. I wasn't going to let go.

* * *

After my epiphany I returned home and found Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle stepping out of the house to play. As they saw me come the called to me to join them for a game of football. I agreed and let myself enjoy the rest of the day knowing I was at peace with the decision I had made.

* * *

I woke up with the same peace the next day and rushed downstairs eager to get to school.

The sun shone outside making me smile seeing it as a good sign.

I rushed my siblings into finishing their breakfast and was received with glares and curses.

As we approached the parking lot I was disappointed to see her truck was nowhere to be found. I thought maybe she just hadn't arrived yet.

The day passed slowly while my eyes searched for her through the hall.

Lunch came and disappointment overtook me again when I realized she wasn't sitting at her usual table. So much for good signs.

My thoughts drifted away and I didn't pay attention to the conversation going on until Alice's voice drew me back.

"Edward! Are you listening?" She said annoyed that I wasn't.

"Sorry, Al. What were you saying?"

"We are going to go shopping for prom dresses and tuxes for the dance tomorrow after school. Are you coming?" She said with an excited look that definitely tried to convince me to say yes.

"Actually, Alice, I'm not going to the dance, and even if I was I have plenty to wear at home."

"C'mon, Edward. You know I need someone to keep and eye out for Emmett and Jasper. You know how they get and God knows what they'll get into!" She said pleadingly.

"Ali,…" I started to say but I noticed Angela's eyes while the hope of not having to suffer Alice's shopping frenzy all on her own died out. And that did it.

"You want me to go, don't you?"

"It's okay. You don't have to go." I knew she just didn't want to force me to do something I didn't want to, something difficult to comprehend for Alice.

"I'll go." I said softly smiling to her. Unfortunately, Alice overheard and started screaming happily over it.

"I won't if you keep doing that, and I'm not buying anything." And with that she quieted down, the excitement on her face still clear.

* * *

When we arrived home everyone went up to their rooms as I headed to the kitchen to find Esme cooking.

"Hi, Edward." She said smiling. "How was your day?"

"It was fine." I stated, but she saw right through it.

I went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. I could sense my mother's concern building up.

"Edward," she started trying to figure out what to say and if to say anything. "I know moving around has been hard on all of you and that you have problems adjusting but,…" she hesitated for a moment "your siblings seemed to be adapting fairly well and making new friends, but it seems you are still not at ease here. And I'm a little worried about you, you seem so gloomy lately." I could see she was also worried about my reaction to her statement.

"I'm fine, really. I just…, it's not as easy for me as it is for them, that's all. But I'm getting to know people and things are getting better." I tried to comfort her and be as honest as I could. I was telling the truth in a way and trying to ease her worries.

She smiled at me accepting my explanation and gave me a kiss on the cheek before I left the kitchen.

* * *

Not seeing her all day, and the whole weekend by that matter, made me think about her more than ever.

I decided to sit at the piano and play to distract myself but my thoughts kept drifting back to her. I moved my fingers through the keys unconscious of what I was playing until I realized I was playing for her.

A new, unknown melody filled the room. A lullaby. Her lullaby.

I smiled and kept going excited as I composed this very sweet melody.

I didn't notice how long I had been there until Esme came to me to announce me dinner was ready. She had actually been standing a few feet away for a few minutes not wanting to interrupt the lovely music.

* * *

My sleep was very peaceful that night.

I was sad I hadn't seen her in so long and I missed her, but her song left me in a blissful mood.

The next day the sun shone again and this time I saw it as a bad omen.

I hoped in vain she would be at school knowing deep down that wouldn't be the case.

Fortunately, though I didn't quite look forward to it, I had the trip to Port Angeles to distract me.

After school we took my car and Angela's and made our way. I had every intention of slipping away at some point to visit a music store or something slightly more entertaining than shopping.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Please let me know!

And also if you get a chance check out my one shot for the An Exploration of the Senses Contest called "Together". It's quite short and not my very best but I like it and would really appreciate your opinion.

Thanks!!


	12. Shopping

**A/N: **First of all, thank you all for your wonderful reviews and all of your alerts.

Secondly, I know, I suck. I think so too. Life's been crazy lately with school and changing my working hours which has caused me to get little sleep. But I know I have no excuse.

This chapter is short and I'm sorry, it's all I had time to do. Next one will be quite long for sure, it's the restaurant scene. :D I'm not promising update dates anymore, not at least summer when I'm through with school because I know I probably will not be able to make it. So you will have to bear with me until December, then I will have some decent time to devote to this story. I also have several ideas for new stories but I'm not getting into them at least until I have a decent amount of chapters and the whole storyline sketched out so I don't get the same problems as with this story.

I'm making a request for a Beta, anyone interested, please let me know!! I tried looking myself but there are just too many and I think I could use some help with the story and beta might also encourage me to update sooner. If no one offers I'll browse around when I get the time.

Read on and please check the A/N at the bottom.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I didn't have anything to do with it.

* * *

I drove with Jasper and Emmett, the later of which teased me the entire time. It was a good distraction though, we goofed around and laughed. I had really missed our time together, and there hadn't been much since we had moved here. My head was occupied in other matters and they were just trying to adjust to our new home.

Our fun was over by the time we arrived to Port Angeles. I would have much rather spent some time on the boardwalk by the bay, enjoying getting to know the place, but Alice schedule wouldn't allow it. Two seconds into the city Alice called Jasper telling him that we needed to follow Angela's car to the department store and that no detours were allowed as there was much to be done. By the look on Jasper's face, Emmett and I knew we had no choice but to abide by her laws.

As we got out of the car Jessica came straight to me telling me she needed my help picking out her dress, since she was in desperately need of a male opinion.

As much as I wanted to help Angela out with hers I was relieved to hear Alice saying that I needed to babysit Emmett and Jasper and that under no circumstances was I allowed to leave them alone, particularly Emmett.

We strode off to the men's formal ware section of the store as the girls went off to the women's one.

As soon as we were there, Emmett started picking out suit after suit, as many as he was able to find in his size. The number of colours and designs was exuberant and I knew there was no way Rose was going to let him wear at least half of those, he was just doing it to annoy me and goof around, making the shopping experience a little more entertaining.

Jasper, on the other hand, knew exactly what Alice wanted him to wear and went straight to that. She had given him specific instructions which he followed very closely.

I sat in a chair in front of the dressing rooms once they had picked out everything they would try on.

Emmett came out every two minutes with a new suit and a huge smile on his face. By the fifth one something triggered his memory because he suddenly remembered my vampire search on Sunday and started teasing me about it.

"So, Eddie, are you going to tell me what that was about?" he said grinning.

"What was what about?" asked Jasper stepping out of the dressing room in the suit he was bound to buy later on.

"Nothing, Jazz. I was just doing some reading. Emmett, there is nothing to tell." My annoyance was growing by the second and I was wondering if hanging out with Jessica would be that much worse.

"Eddie, here, was researching vampires in Carlisle's library last Sunday's morning" stated Emmett with an evil look on his face.

Jasper started laughing. "Why on earth would you wake up on Sunday to do research on vampires?"

"I was just curious about some facts, just leave it at that."

Jasper easily quieted down noticing I did not want to discuss the matter and he went back in to the dressing room to change back into his clothes. Emmett, however, continued to harass me about the matter demanding an explanation and laughing at me. I soon had enough, got up and left him there laughing by himself.

I decided to go check on Angela and see if she needed my help with anything.

As I reached the women's section Angela was stepping out of her dressing room wearing a pale pink dress that draped around her tall frame nicely and brought out honey tints in her light brown hair.

"Wow, you look amazing!" I stated sincerely as she saw me.

"Thanks." She smiled warmly at me. "Weren't you supposed to be babysitting the boys?"

"Emmett became too much to handle and Jasper was calm enough so I think he could take care of any disaster waiting to happen. Are you finished already? Can I help with anything?"

"I'm finished with the dress but I still need some shoes."

"Let's go then" I said escorting her to the shoe section with my arm.

She looked around for a bit and even though it was not a very entertaining activity I enjoyed the calm and relaxation it brought.

As Angela tried on a pair of high heeled shoes I thought about asking her something.

"Ang,…" I started, hesitating.

"Yeah?"

"I… I was wondering, does Isabella Swan skip class a lot?" I blurted out.

"Well, not much, I suppose, but whenever the weather is nice the Chief goes backpacking or things like that and takes her with him." She said while trying a new pair of shoes.

I really liked this about Angela, she wouldn't bombard me with questions wanting to know why I was asking. This was the main reason I enjoyed spending time with her, everything was simple, nothing forced.

I was about to thank her as I saw a very upset Alice approaching.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, why are you not watching over Emmett and Jasper?" she almost yelled at me.

"Alice, Jasper can very well handle Emmett who was annoying me deeply and if I did not leave it would have been me you would have to worry about."

She calmed down a little bit knowing that I was right and told Angela they needed her help with some things. I said I would go and try to find a music store and meet them back for dinner. Angela directed me to the local music shop and went on her way with Alice.

I stepped out of the department store and it did not take me long to find the music shop with Angela's instructions. Just by looking at the window I could see this was not the store for me. It looked more like the place a fortune teller would inhabit than a music store. A little too much zen, candles and new age Cd's.

I decided that there had to be a decent music shop in the city and went on my way to find one. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going; thoughts of her kept creeping back into my mind though all I wanted was to clear my head. I stomped along in a southerly direction, toward some glass-fronted shops that looked promising. But when I got to them they were just a repair shop and a vacant space. I started to realize then that I was going in the wrong direction. The little foot traffic I had seen was going north and it looked like the buildings here were mostly warehouses. I tried to trace my steps and get back to where I had come from but my thoughts had been so distracting that I had trouble remembering. I decided to turn east at the next corner, and then loop around after a few blocks and try my luck on a different street on my way back to the boardwalk.

A group of four men turned around the corner I was heading for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office, but they were too grimy to be tourists. As they approached me, I realized they weren't too many years older than I was. They were joking loudly among themselves, laughing raucously and punching each other's arms. I scooted as far to the inside of the sidewalk as I could give them room, walking swiftly, looking past them to the corner.

"Hey, there, pretty boy!" one of them called as they passed. I glanced up automatically. Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing. The closest, a heavyset, dark-haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wearing a flannel shirt open over a dirty t-shirt, cut-off jeans, and sandals. He took half a step toward me.

"Hello" I mumbled, a menacing look on my eyes, a knee-jerk reaction. I kept heading towards the corner. I could hear them mumbling among themselves after I passed them.

"Hey, wait!" one of them called after me again, but I rounded the corner quickly just wanting to leave them behind. I could hear them laughing behind me.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I liked how most of the chapter came along, not sure about the ending though. I pondered a lot about how to handle this part and as much as the idea of Edward being chased down by four women made me laugh I though that to keep it realistic I needed to change it into a mugging. We'll see how it plays out. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions. They are always welcomed!

Please, please review!!! You know it makes me smile!!! :D


	13. Dine and Rescue

**A/N:** Longest A/N and chapter ever.

First of all, I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I know I suck but life has been terribly complicated. School was crazy, I got dumped which was not fun at all, and writing while depressed is not a very good idea, and then I had to do the million things that I had left behind because school and work were not allowing me to. So now here I am, finally, this was a complicated chapter to write but I ended up liking it and hope the length makes up for the wait.

Secondly, thank you for all your wonderful reviews and for sticking around even when I don't update often.

Thirdly, I got a Beta!! Yay!!! My amazing friend Katiushabb is apparently willing to put up with me and though she is in fact a mindless bimbo as every good blonde (no insults intended to any other blonde but her), she's also and amazing friend, beta and writer. Please check out her one shot "One" and expect a co-written story soon which will blow your minds away (not necessarily in a good way). All previous chapters have been corrected if you wish to check them out.

And lastly, summer is here and updates should come more regularly. I'm finishing this story no matter what and I really want to update fast but sometimes life gets in the way. I'm still sticking to the book for now but I like how its coming along and how I'm handling the story. I hope you do too.

Please read and review! You know I love to hear your thoughts!!!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I'm not smart enough to come up with Twilight *sigh* but we've all been blessed with fanfiction.

* * *

I found myself wandering around the part of Port Angeles that was surely not meant for tourists, surrounded by warehouses and dead end streets with barely any traffic. It was getting dark earlier than usual as the clouds started covering the sky creating an early sunset and as I looked over my shoulder to look at the rest of the sky I realized two of the men from before were following me. I quickened my pace as discretely as I could, listening intently to their quiet footsteps, which were much too quiet when compared to the boisterous noise they'd been making earlier, and it didn't sound like they were speeding up, or getting any closer to me.

There was a right-hand turn further ahead but when I reached it I sadly realized it was only a blind drive to the back of another building. I turned back to sidewalk and kept walking, the street ended at the next corner, where there was a stop sign. I kept my pace steady, the men behind me falling ever so slightly farther behind with every step. I skipped around the corner with a grateful sigh.

And skidded to a stop.

The street was lined on both sides by blank, doorless, windowless walls. I could see in the distance, two intersections down, streetlamps, cars, and more pedestrians, but they were all too far away. Because lounging against the western building, midway down street, were the other two men from the group, both watching smiling as I froze dead on the sidewalk. I realized then that I wasn't being followed.

I was being herded.

I paused for only a second, I turned then and darted to the other side of the road. My hands turned into fists as I approached the two men by the building. As I got closer the thickset man shrugged away from the wall and walked slowly into the street. My face turned angry.

"Let's see what you got, pretty boy" he said almost laughing.

Before I knew it all four men were surrounding me, getting closer with menacing looks on their faces. Without even thinking about it I punched the dark-haired man on the gut as he was about to jump on me. He stepped back clutching his stomach but two seconds later the two men furthest from me were on me holding me back, taking one of my arms each as the fourth guy approached looking menacingly at me. I knew what was coming and knew that there was no longer anything I could do to stop it. My insides lurched.

Just as he was about to punch my stomach the roar of an engine froze them all. The two holding me half turned to the noise behind me and I strained my neck to see. Suddenly a pair of headlights turned on brightly blinding the men and making them let go of me so they could rub their eyes to ease the pain of the blinding light before I had a chance to see anything. The engine which had slowed roared to life again skidding to a stop next to me. The passenger door opened just a few feet from me.

"Get in" a furious voice commanded.

Even though I knew there were four men surrounding me, even though five seconds ago I was terrified, even though she sounded incredibly angry, as soon as I heard her voice I couldn't help but smile slightly, it was not only relieve to be rescued, not just the feeling of security that washed over me, but something else that I knew would not have been there if it had been anyone else.

I jumped into the seat slamming the door shut behind me. It was dark in the car, no light had come on with the opening of the door and I could barely see her face in the glow form the dashboard, but I could sense my smile annoyed her and it slowly faded away.

* * *

The truck strained as she accelerated and I heard her grunt clearly unhappy to be pushing the vehicle like that. Even after we were safely away from the men she never let go of the gas and never minded the several traffic signs we came across. But I felt utterly safe and, for the moment, totally unconcerned about where we were going. I stared at her face in profound relief, relief that went beyond my sudden rescue. I studied her flawless features in the limited light, until it occurred to me that her expression was troubled and angry.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No" she answered curtly.

I sat in silence, wanting to comfort her somehow but instead watching her face while her blazing eyes stared straight ahead until the truck came to a sudden and loud stop somewhere outside of town.

"Edward" she asked, her voice tight, controlled.

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?" She still didn't look at me, but fury was plain on her face.

"Yes" I spoke sofly.

"Distract me, please" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, what?"

It looked like angry tears were forming in her eyes as she exhaled sharply.

"Just prattle about something unimportant until I calm down" she clarified closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Um" I wracked my brain for something trivial "Alice is probably going to murder me when we get home?"

Her face still looked a little tense but the corner of her mouth raised a bit.

"How come?" she asked curious though her voice was strained.

"I was supposed to babysit Emmett and Jasper while the girls bought their dresses but I got bored and left" I rambled on.

"Why would they need babysitting?" a slight smile started playing at her lips.

"Well, Jasper usually doesn't, but Emmett is a force of nature that seems to be unable to keep out of trouble and Jasper tends to let himself get carried along".

Bella sighed and finally opened her eyes.

"Better?"

"Not really."

I waited, but she didn't speak again. She leaned her head back against the seat, staring at the ceiling of the car. Her face was rigid, the need to comfort her rose again but I held myself in place.

"What's wrong?" my voice came out in a whisper.

"I'm not very good at controlling my temper, Edward" she was whispering, too, her voice held a hint of sadness as she stared out the window, her eyes narrowed into slits. "But it wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and…" she didn't finish her sentence, looking away, struggling for a moment to control her anger again. "At least" she continued "that's what I'm trying to convince myself".

Right then my phone rang, "Satisfaction" by the Rolling Stones blared out and I sighed taking the phone from my pocket.

"Hi, Alice"

"Edward, where the hell are you? Are you ok?" I cringed at her high pitched shouting. "We are worried sick about you, you were to supposed to meet us for dinner over an hour ago! And after you left Em and Jazz made a disaster!"

"Alice, calm down, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I just got lost."

"Where are you know?" she asked more calmly but still annoyed.

"Erm, I'm with Isabella Swan, she, um, found me wondering around and is helping me back into town".

"Well, how long are you going to take? We already ate and Rose and Em have their hands all over each other and are grossing me and the entire town out."

For a moment I thought I saw Bella smile but before I had time to ponder on it she removed the phone from my ear.

"Hello, Alice, em, this is Bella" it was strange, she sounded a little nervous. "Well, yes, I agree with you on that, he's quite a disaster" I strained to hear what Alice was saying as she seemed to have done before but was unable to.

"We'll have something to eat and then I'll drive him home. You won't have to wait for him or worry he'll get lost again" I could picture Alice's smile plastered on her face, she was not a very patient person, she hated waiting.

"Nice talking to you too, Alice. Bye" she snapped the phone shut and handed it back to me being careful not to touch me. A confused expression was plastered on my face.

Before I knew it we were on our way back to town. We stopped in front of "La Bella Italia".

"So…" I started.

She sensed my question and replied "I'm taking you to dinner" as she got out of the truck. She slammed the door shut and I quickly made my way out as well. She was already making her way into the restaurant leaving me no choice but to follow her inside quickening my pace to catch up.

* * *

The restaurant wasn't crowded – it was the off-season in Port Angeles. The host was male and I felt a jolt of jealousy as he assessed Bella. He welcomed her a little more warmly than necessary. I was surprised by how much that bothered me.

"A table for two?" his voice was alluring as he smiled at her. I saw his eyes flickered to me and then away, satisfied by the cautious no-contact space that Bella kept between us. He led us to a table big enough for four in the centre of the most crowded area of the dinning floor.

I was waiting for her to sit down when she asked "Perhaps something a little more private?".

"Sure" he replied sounding as surprised as I was. He turned and led us around a partition to a small ring of booths – all of them empty "How's this?"

"Perfect" she flashed him a gleaming smile, increasing his confidence.

"Your server will be right out" he said alluringly.

I chuckled quietly.

"What?" she turned to ask me.

"Nothing" I replied as she looked at me quizzically.

Before she got a chance to ask again our server arrived, his face expectant. The host had definitely commented on his assessment of her and the new guy seemed to agree.

He smiled softly and said "Hello, my name is Andy, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" I didn't miss that he was speaking only to her. My jealousy was still latent but she looked at me and it faded.

"Um' I'll have a Coke".

"Two Cokes" she said.

"I'll be right back with that" he assured her with another unnecessary smile. But she didn't see it. She was watching me intently.

"What?" I asked when he left.

"Nothing" she answered mockingly.

Seconds later the waiter appeared with our drinks and a basket of breadsticks. He stood with his back to me as he placed them on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked Bella.

"Edward?" she asked. He turned unwillingly toward me.

I picked the first thing I saw on the menu. "Um… I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

"And you?" He turned back to her with a smile.

"Nothing for me," she said. Of course not.

"Let me know if you change your mind." The coy smile was still in place, but she wasn't looking at him, and he left dissatisfied.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She seemed unsettled. She stared into my eyes, and I saw how light her eyes were, lighter than I've ever seen them, golden butterscotch.

"Yes, I just… feel very safe with you," I confessed, mesmerized into telling the truth.

That displeased her, her alabaster brow furrowed. She shook her head, frowning.

"This is more complicated than I'd planned," she murmured to herself.

I picked up a breadstick, measuring her expression. I wondered when it would be okay to start questioning her.

"Usually you are in a better mood when you eyes are so light" I commented trying to distract her from whatever thought had left her frowning and sombre.

She started at me, stunned "What?"

"You are always more irritable when your eyes are black. I expect it then" I went on "I have a theory about that".

Her eyes narrowed "More theories?"

"Mm-hm" I said trying to look indifferent.

"I hope you were more creative this time… or are you still stealing from comic books?" Her faint smile was sweet but mocking.

"Well, no, I didn't get it from a comic book, but I didn't come up with it on my own either," I confessed.

"And?" she prompted.

But then the waiter strode around the partition with my food. I realized we'd been unconsciously leaning toward each other across the table, because we both straightened up as he approached. He set the dish in front of me and turned quickly to Bella.

"Did you change your mind?" he asked. "Isn't there anything I can get you?" I may have been imagining the double meaning in his words.

"No, thank you" she answered politely and he disappointedly walked away.

"You were saying?" she asked.

"I'll tell you about it in the car. If…" I paused.

"There are conditions?" She raised one eyebrow, her voice ominous.

"I do have a few questions, of course."

"Of course."

"Well, go ahead," she pushed, her voice still hard.

I started with the most undemanding. Or so I thought. "Why are you in Port Angeles?"

She looked down, folding her hands together slowly on the table. Her eyes flickered up at me and from under her lashes, the hint of a smirk on her face.

"Next."

"But that's the easiest one," I objected.

"Next," she repeated.

I looked down, frustrated.

"You can trust me, you know," I murmured. I reached forward, without thinking, to touch her folded hands, but she slid them away minutely and I pulled my hand back.

"I don't know if I have a choice anymore." Her voice was almost a whisper. "I was wrong – you're much more observant than I gave you credit for."

"I thought you were always right."

"I used to be." She shook her head again.

I stretched my hand across the table again – ignoring her when she pulled back slightly once more – to touch the back of her hand shyly with my fingertips. Her skin was cold and hard, like a stone.

"Thank you." My voice was fervent with gratitude. "That's twice now."

Her face softened. "Let's not try for three, agreed?"

I scowled, but nodded. She moved her hand out from under mine, placing both of hers under the table. But she leaned toward me.

"I followed you to Port Angeles" she admitted, speaking in a rush "I've never tried to keep track of a specific person before and it's much more troublesome that I would have believed." she paused. Knowing she was following me around made me feel a strange surge of pleasure. She stared maybe wondering why my lips were curving into an involuntary smile.

"Did you ever think that maybe my number was up the first time, with the van, and that you've been interfering with fate?" I speculated, distracting myself.

"That wasn't the first time," she said, and her voice was hard to hear. I stared at her in amazement, but she was looking down. "Your number was up the first time I met you."

I felt a spasm of fear at her words, and the abrupt memory of her violent black glare that first day… but the overwhelming sense of safety I felt in her presence stifled it. By the time she looked up to read my eyes, there was no trace of fear in them.

"You remember?" she asked, her angel's face grave.

"Yes." I was calm.

"And yet here you sit." There was a trace of disbelief in her voice; she raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, here I sit… because of you." I paused. "Because somehow you knew how to find me today…?" I prompted.

She pressed her lips together, staring at me through narrowed eyes, deciding again. Her eyes flashed down to my full plate, and then back to me.

"You eat, I'll talk", she bargained.

I quickly scooped up a ravioli and popped it in my mouth.

"It's harder than it should be – keeping track of you. People are usually more comfortable around familiar faces and surroundings. You, on the other hand, chose to part ways with your friends and before I knew it I didn't know where you were anymore." She paused for a second to watch that I ate.

"At first I tracked your group down, listening in now and then," she looked at me anxiously, and I realized I had frozen. I made myself swallow, then stabbed another ravioli and tossed it in. "and at first I didn't notice when you took off on your own. Then, when I realized that you weren't with them anymore I went looking for you at the music shop I heard Angela mention. I could tell you hadn't gone in, and that you'd gone south... I knew you would have to turn around soon. So I was just waiting for you, randomly listening to people on the streets, to try and find where you were. I had no reason to be worried... but I was strangely anxious..." She was lost in thought, staring past me, seeing things I couldn't imagine.

"I started to drive in circles, still... listening. The sun was finally setting, and I was about to get out and follow you on foot. And then..." She stopped, clenching her teeth together in sudden fury. She made an effort to calm herself.

"Then what?" I whispered. She continued to stare over my head with sad eyes.

"I listened to them as they planned, at first I didn't know it was you they were after but their description, the way the talked, it... it gave me a hunch..." The anger on her face was suddenly completely replaced by sadness.

"It was very... difficult... for me to simply take you away, and leave them..." she had leaned forward, her hand covering her eyes. "I could have dropped you off with your siblings, but I was afraid if you left me alone, I would go looking for them" she admitted in a whisper.

I was surprised that such an angelic figure, such a fragile looking girl could hold so much anger, so much violence. She still had her face in her hand, as if hidden in shame, and she was still as if she'd been carved from the stone her skin resembled.

Finally she looked up, her eyes seeking mine, full of her own questions.

"Are you ready to go home yet?" she asked.

"I'm ready to leave," I qualified, overly grateful that we had the hour-long ride home together. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to her.

I asked for the bill and paid for it as much as she tried to stop me.

She walked close beside me to the door, still careful not to touch me. I held the door open for her, which seemed to surprise her. She gracefully stepped outside and got in the car, I did the same behind her.

Once inside the car, she started the engine and pulled out through the traffic, apparently without a glance, flipping around to head toward the freeway.

"Now," she said significantly and slightly amused, "it's your turn."

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! You know how it makes me smile and you know how you love it when people make you smile!!! Pretty please?


	14. Theories

**A/N: **Thank you to the ones who reviewed!!! I got a little depressed because I think I lost all my regulars but decided I'm not gonna complain because I suppose that that's what you get for not uploading in three months... I meant to post this chapter yesterday but life got in the way, the sneaky bitch! I think updates will come every 10-14 days until classes start.

Anyway, I don't really like this chapter much. It's pretty much the same as the book, there wasn't much I could change and it was necessary for the plot so I had to keep it. But good news is that I already know how it ends. Yay! There's not gonna be any James or Victoria or Laurent but I think it's gonna be really good. The next few chapters will tell us more about Bella and Edward's lives and soon enough the promised turn of events will come.

Thank you to my bootylicious beta Katiushabb and stay tuned for our soon to come collaboration "Have you seen her?"

Ok, enough rambling, enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer *sigh*.

* * *

"Can I ask just one more?" I pleaded as Bella drove slowly down the quiet street. She didn't seem to be paying any attention to the road.

She sighed.

"One," she agreed. Her lips pressed together into a cautious line.

"Well… you said you knew I hadn't gone into the bookstore, and that I had gone south. I was just wondering how you knew that."

She looked away, deliberating.

"I thought we were past all evasiveness," I grumbled.

She almost smiled.

"Fine, then. I followed your scent." She looked at the road, giving me time to take that in. I couldn't think of an acceptable response to that, but I filed it away for later. I tried to refocus. I wasn't ready to let her be finished, now that she was finally explaining things.

"And then you didn't answer one of my first questions…" I stalled.

She looked at me with disapproval. "Which one?"

"How does it work – the hearing thing? How do you pinpoint one person? How wide is your range? Is it the same to everyone?"

"That's more than one," she pointed out. I simply looked at her, waiting.

"Some have better hearing than others, it's all about focus, really. We don't hear everything all the time, we can zoom in and out, depending on what we are looking for." She paused. "As long as we are familiar with someone's voice it's easier for us to track them down, tune the other voices out and focus on that one. And some voices are easier to locate, because of their tone or volume, for example Alice's." She smiled to herself.

"You, on the other hand, don't talk that much so even though I got to you quickly there wasn't much to hear." She smirked. "Which brings us back to you."

I sighed. How to begin?

"Aren't we past all the evasions now?" she reminded me softly, smiling.

I looked away from her face for the first time, trying to find words. I happened to notice the speedometer and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"Your truck is really slow."

"I happen to like this truck, we have history," she sounded almost offended.

"Sorry, it's just, I think I could run faster." I laughed and she snickered.

"Enough of offending my precious truck," she snapped. "I'm still waiting for your latest theory.

I paused.

"I won't laugh," she promised.

"I'm more afraid you won't like what I have to say."

"Is it that bad?"

"Kind of, yeah."

She waited. I was looking down, so I couldn't see her expression.

"Go ahead." Her voice was calm.

"I…" I hesitated.

"What got you started – a book? A movie?" she probed.

"No – it was Saturday, at the beach." I risked a glance up at her face. She looked puzzled.

"I ran into the daughter of one of my father's patients —Jane Black," I continued. "We met at the hospital when her father was getting treated from an injury."

She still looked confused.

"Her dad is one of the Quileute elders." I watched her carefully. Her confused expression froze in place.

"We went for a walk —" I edited all my scheming out of the story "— and she was telling me some old legends. She told me one…" I hesitated.

"Go on," she said.

"About vampires." I realized I was whispering. I couldn't look at her face now. But I saw her knuckles tighten slightly on the wheel.

"And you immediately thought of me?" Still calm.

"No. She… mentioned your family."

She was silent, staring at the road.

I was worried suddenly, worried about protecting Jane.

"She just thought it was a silly superstition," I said quickly. "She didn't expect me to think anything of it." It didn't seem like enough; I had to confess. "It was my fault, I forced her to tell me."

"Why?"

"Taylor said something about you — he was trying to provoke me. And an older boy from the tribe

said your family didn't come to the reservation, only it sounded like he meant something different. So I got Jane alone and I tricked it out of her," I admitted.

She startled me by laughing. I glared up at her. She was laughing, but her eyes were fierce, staring ahead.

"Tricked her how?" she asked.

"I tried to, um, flirt, I guess."

"I'd like to have seen that." She chuckled darkly.

I looked out my window into the night.

"What did you do then?" she asked after a minute.

"I did some research on the subject on Carlisle's library."

"And did that convince you?" Her voice sounded barely interested. But her hands were clamped onto the steering wheel.

"No. Nothing fit. Most of it made no sense. And then…" I stopped.

"What?"

"Em made me realize it was all kind of silly and I finally decided it didn't matter," I whispered.

"It didn't matter?" Her tone made me look up — I had finally broken through her carefully composed mask. Her face was incredulous, with just a hint of the anger I'd feared.

"No," I said softly. "It doesn't matter to me what you are."

A hard, mocking edge entered her voice. "You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not human!" She looked as if she could burst into angry tears any moment, but she never did.

"No."

She was silent, staring straight ahead again. Her face was bleak and cold.

"You're angry," I sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No," she said, but her tone was as sad and hard as her face. "I'd rather know what you're thinking — even if what you're thinking is insane."

"So I'm wrong again?" I challenged.

"That's not what I was referring to. 'It doesn't matter'!" she quoted, gritting her teeth together.

"I'm right?" I gasped.

"Does it matter?"

I took a deep breath.

"Not really." I paused. "But I am curious." My voice, at least, was composed.

She was suddenly resigned. "What are you curious about?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," she answered promptly.

"And how long have you been seventeen?"

Her lips twitched as she stared at the road. "A while," she admitted at last.

"Okay." I smiled, pleased that she was still being honest with me. She stared down at me with watchful eyes, much as she had before, when she was worried about how I was doing. I smiled wider in encouragement, and she frowned.

"Don't laugh — but how can you come out during the daytime?" I said shyly.

She laughed anyway. "Myth."

"Burned by the sun?"

"Myth."

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth." She hesitated for a moment, and a peculiar tone entered her voice. "I can't sleep."

It took me a minute to absorb that. "At all?"

"Never," she said, her voice nearly inaudible. She turned to look at me with a wistful expression. The golden eyes held mine, and I lost my train of thought. I stared at her until she looked away.

"You haven't asked me the most important question yet." Her voice was hard now, and when she looked at me again her eyes were cold.

I blinked, still dazed. "Which one is that?"

"You aren't concerned about my diet?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh," I murmured, "that."

"Yes, that." Her voice was bleak. "Don't you want to know if I drink blood?"

I flinched. "Well, Jane said something about that."

"What did Jane say?" she asked flatly.

"She said you didn't… hunt people. She said your family wasn't supposed to be dangerous because you only hunted animals."

"She said we weren't dangerous?" Her voice was deeply skeptical.

"Not exactly. She said you weren't supposed to be dangerous. But the Quileutes still didn't want you on their land, just in case."

She looked forward, but I couldn't tell if she was watching the road or not.

"So was she right? About not hunting people?" I tried to keep my voice as even as possible.

"The Quileutes have a long memory," she whispered.

I took it as a confirmation.

"Don't let that make you complacent, though," she warned me. "They're right to keep their distance from us. We are still dangerous."

"I don't understand."

"We try," she explained slowly. "We're usually very good at what we do. Sometimes we make mistakes. Me, for example, allowing myself to be alone with you."

"This is a mistake?" I heard the sadness in my voice, but I didn't know if she could as well.

"A very dangerous one," she murmured.

We were both silent then. I watched the headlights twist with the curves of the road. I was aware of the time slipping away so quickly, and I was hideously afraid that I would never have another chance to be with her like this again — openly, the walls between us gone for once. Her words hinted at an end, and I recoiled from the idea, my hands turned into fists. I couldn't waste one minute I had with her.

"Tell me more," I asked desperately, not caring what she said, just so I could hear her voice again.

She looked at me quickly, startled by the change in my tone. "What more do you want to know?"

"Tell me why you hunt animals instead of people," I suggested, my voice still tinged with desperation, I fought against the grief that was trying to overpower me.

"I don't want to be a monster." Her voice was very low and sad.

"But animals aren't enough?"

She paused. "I can't be sure, of course, but I'd compare it to living on tofu and soy milk; we call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke. It doesn't completely satiate the hunger — or rather thirst. But it keeps us strong enough to resist. Most of the time." Her tone turned ominous. "Sometimes it's more difficult than others."

"Is it very difficult for you now?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yes."

"But you're not hungry now," I said confidently — stating, not asking.

"Why do you think that?"

"Your eyes. I told you I had a theory. I've noticed that people are more irritable when they're hungry."

She chuckled. "You are observant, aren't you?"

I didn't answer; I just listened to the sound of her laugh.

"Were you hunting this weekend, with Charlie?" I asked when it was quiet again.

"Yes." She paused for a second, as if deciding whether or not to say something. "I didn't want to leave, but it was necessary. It's a bit easier to be around you when I'm not thirsty."

"Why didn't you want to leave?"

"It makes me… anxious… to be away from you." Her eyes were gentle but intense, and they seemed to be making my bones turn soft. "It was a very long three days. I really got on Charlie's nerves." She smiled ruefully at me.

"Three days? Didn't you just get back today?"

"No, we got back Sunday."

"Then why weren't you in school?" I was frustrated as I thought of how much disappointment I had suffered because of her absence.

"Well, you asked if the sun hurt me, and it doesn't. But I can't go out in the sunlight — at least, not where anyone can see."

"Why?"

"I'll show you sometime," she promised.

I thought about it for a moment.

"You could have let me know," I decided.

She was puzzled. "But I knew you were safe."

"But I didn't know where you were. I —" I hesitated, looking out the window.

"What?"

"I didn't like it. Not seeing you. It makes me anxious, too."

She was quiet. I glanced at her, apprehensive, and saw that her expression was pained.

"Ah," she groaned quietly. "This is wrong."

I couldn't understand her response. "What did I say?"

"Don't you see, Edward? It's one thing for me to make myself miserable, but a wholly other thing for you to be so involved." She turned her anguished eyes to the road, her words flowing almost too fast for me to understand. "I don't want to hear that you feel that way." Her voice was low but urgent and pained. Her words cut me. "It's wrong. It's not safe. I'm dangerous, Edward — please, grasp that."

"No." I tried very hard not to look like a sulky child.

"I'm serious," she growled.

"So am I. I told you, it doesn't matter what you are. It's too late."

Her voice whipped out, low and harsh. "Never say that."

I stared out at the road. We must be close now. I wanted to ask her how was it that she knew just how to get to our secluded house but I guess I already knew the answer.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, her voice still raw. I just shook my head, not sure if I could speak. I could feel her gaze on my face, but I kept my eyes forward.

"Are you upset?" She sounded appalled.

"No," I said, but my voice faltered.

I saw her reach toward me hesitantly with her right hand, but then she stopped and placed it slowly back on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry." Her voice burned with regret. I knew she wasn't just apologizing for the words that had upset me.

The darkness slipped by us in silence.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I demanded.

"Yes — I have a paper due, too." She smiled. "I'll save you a seat at lunch."

It was silly, after everything we'd been through tonight, how that little promise could put me in such a better mood and make me unable to speak.

We were in front of my house. The lights were on, my car in its place, everything utterly normal. It was like waking from a dream. She stopped the car, but I didn't move.

"Do you promise to be there tomorrow?"

"I promise."

I considered that for a moment, then nodded.

I hesitated, my hand on the door handle, trying to prolong the moment.

"Edward?" she asked in a different tone — serious, but hesitant.

"Yes?" I turned back to her quickly.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Yes," I said, and instantly regretted my unconditional agreement. What if she asked me to stay away from her? I couldn't keep that promise.

"Don't go into the woods alone."

I stared at her in blank confusion. "Why?"

She frowned, and her eyes were tight as she stared past me out the window.

"I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there. Let's leave it at that."

I shuddered slightly at the sudden bleakness in her voice, but I was relieved. This, at least, was an easy promise to honour. "Whatever you say."

"I'll see you tomorrow," she sighed, and I knew she wanted me to leave now.

"Tomorrow, then." I opened the door unwillingly.

"Edward?" I turned and she was leaning toward me.

"Sleep well," she said and leaned away.

I stepped out of the car giddily. I thought I heard her giggle, but the sound was too quiet for me to be certain.

She waited till I had reached the front door, and then I heard her engine loudly rev. I turned to watch the red truck disappear around the corner. I realized it was very cold.

* * *

**A/N: **Next up is Alice giving Edward the third degree, I think it will be a more upbeat chapter.

Please review! You know it makes me smile! *drops on her knees with her pout on and begs*.


	15. Interrogations

**A/N:** Wow, and update in less than two weeks. Aren't I awesome? Hehe, just kidding. For the length of the summer updates will take two weeks tops to get to you :D Not sure about the next one because I'm going away for a little over a week but I will try to get most of next chapter done so I can update when I get back.

Ok, to more important business:

First of all, thank you for your fantastic reviews!!! You're all awesome and I am really happy when I get reviews. We reached 60 and I'm really excited!

Second, my new story co-written with katiushabb is up. It's called "Have you seen her?", please check it out, I promise you'll have fun. Chapters are short but the situations we get ourselves into are hilarious. Link on my profile.

Third, thanks to my already mentioned fantabulous beta and bessie and katiushabb.

And now I'll let you get to the story. The chapter is short but I thought that was the right place to leave it at. It's the most separate one from the book so far, I only stole one line which couldn't not be there, hehe.

Hope you like it and please review!!!

**Disclaimer:** As much as I begged Stephenie Meyer I do not own Twilight, nor Edward Cullen.

* * *

I opened the door to find a very eager looking Alice staring at me with wide eyes and a smile plastered on her face.

I knew what she wanted but I wasn't going to give in so easily though I did know I would eventually give in.

"Hello, Alice."

"Hello, my dear brother." She said as she continued to stare at me expectantly when suddenly Emmett burst into the leaving room.

"Dude, how can you possibly get lost in a place so small?" he mocked.

"Says the guy who got lost in Walmart once" I replied.

"Yeah, but I didn't have to get rescued by a girl!" was his comeback.

"No, the manager had to call for Esme on the speakers to come get you." Alice giggled.

Emmett couldn't find a witty reply and fled up the stairs to his room.

"His going to hassle you all day tomorrow, you know?." Alice directed at me.

"I know, but when isn't he?"

There was a pause and I knew what would follow.

"So…" Alice started.

"So…" I mimicked.

"How was dinner?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant and hide her excitement unsuccessfully.

"Good, I had mushroom ravioli."

"You know that's not what I was asking."

"What were you asking then?" I prompted trying to feign ignorance.

"C'mon, Eddie, you know you'll tell me eventually and how bad I get when I don't know things."

She pulled of her best pouting face and I caved.

"Fine! But if you call me Eddie one more time you get nothing."

She smiled widely and led me upstairs to her bedroom for privacy.

* * *

She settled down on her bed and patted the space next to her. I sat down unwillingly.

"So…" she started again.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, duh! What happened?"

"I told you already, I got lost, she found me, she took me to dinner and drove me home."

She stared at me for a few moments demanding more information with her stare.

"I… I really like her Alice." She smiled sweetly at me. "I think… I think I may be in love with her." I smiled in spite of myself. "But it's complicated, I… I don't know how things could work out. And I'm not sure she feels the same way." I looked down at my hands, my smile faded.

"Of course it's complicated, Edward, everything worth anything in life always is. And as far as her feelings go, have you seen her look at you, Edward? Because I'm sure she does feel the same way, believe me."

"I really want to, Alice, but I just…"

"Don't worry, you'll see it soon enough. But I can sense something else is bothering you."

"It's not something I can share, Ali. I wish I could, I really wish I could, but I can't. I guess I'll have to sort it out in my own."

"Ok, I trust you know what's best. But if you need anything…"

"I know." I said and smiled at her before she finished. She smiled back warmly and squeezed my hand.

"So, did you kiss her?" she asked excitedly again.

"No." I had to laugh at her expression.

"Why the hell not?"

"Again, Alice, it's complicated and I don't think it's like that for her."

"Hand holding?"

"No."

"Hug goodbye?"

"No."

"Kiss on the cheek?"

"No."

"Hand shake?" was her last attempt.

"No."

"You're like two boring old fogs." She said disappointed.

"You have no idea." I replied.

"Ok, I'll let you go for now, then."

"Thanks, Ali. Goodnight." I said as I stood and headed for the door.

"Goodnight, bro."

I was amazed at how understanding Alice was, how she seemed to know things the rest of us ignored and stated them so confidently you believed her most of the time. This was not the case though, I really wasn't sure about how Bella felt or what it was she desired. The conversation with Alice made me feel much better though, she had that effect on me.

I laid down in my bed thinking back on the events of the night. So much had happened in so little time, I had learnt so much and so little at the same time. I was happy that at least she believed that she could trust me, confide me her secrets. I still had a lot of questions though.

I fell asleep thinking of the answers and somewhere in between I realized I was absolutely positive about three things. First, Bella was a vampire. Second, there was a part of her –and I didn't know how potent that part might be- that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

* * *

For some reason I was edgy when I woke up the next morning though I had a good night sleep. Things felt unreal and I felt even more insecure about it all.

I came down for breakfast before anyone else, needing to get to the school as soon as possible. Esme was in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee. When she saw me a knowing smile appeared on her face.

"Good morning." I said as I entered the room.

"Good morning." She replied. "Slept well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I did too. Coffee?"

"Thanks."

She poured me a cup and we were silent for a couple of minutes.

"So… I hear you went out with the Swan girl last night."

"I… it wasn't like that, I got lost and she helped me get home." I blurted out nervously.

"Mmmh, did you have fun shopping?"

"Shopping, not so much." I replied, relieved with the subject change.

"And how was dinner?" she asked just when I thought she was done with the subject.

"Dinner was fine."

She was about to continue her motherly questioning when Emmett and Rosalie bounced down the stairs.

I didn't wait for everyone to finish their breakfasts to get to the car. I was impatient and decided I would go listen to some music to distract me.

"I'll wait for you outside." I directed to the crowded kitchen.

"Huh? I thought…" said Emmett before Alice shushed him. I disregarded the action and stepped outside the house.

I was too distracted playing with my keys to notice that something was off. A few feet from my car I looked up and froze.

She was there, in the front passenger seat, smiling widely at me, looking at me with warm eyes. I blinked a few times to make sure it was real.

A few seconds later I regained control over my body and resumed my way to the car. I opened the door and sat down on the driver's seat.

"Hi." She said.

"Um, hi." I replied warily.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, surprised but ok."

"I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind. I just felt like driving to school with you today and I figured you wouldn't stand the ride in my truck. I can leave if you want." She sounded a little hurt.

"No, don't. I'd love to drive you to school. I just didn't expect to see you that's all." Finally my shock dissipated and I was able to smile at her. "Just let me tell my siblings they'll have to ride in another car today." I said grabbing the door handle.

"Um, I've already talked to Alice" she said biting her bottom lip, the smile back in place. "They're taking Rosalie's car."

"Okay." I said starting the car. I wanted to ask about when had she talked to Alice but decided against it. Her action in the kitchen had finally made sense.

I drove to school a little slower than usual, wanting to prolong my time with her and stealing glances at her every now and then. She just stared at me the entire drive.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you think?

Leave me some love!!! I'm being good, I deserve some ;)


	16. Rumour Has It

**A/N: **Finally here! Thank you for all your amazing reviews! You guys are awesome and reviews do make me really happy!

This one took longer than I wanted it to, but I was away visiting my aunt for a week without access to a computer and I've been sick the last couple of days. It keeps getting worse :(

On that note I would like to say a couple of things. First, it make take a while for me to update. Unfortunately I have a life which tends to get in the way and as much as Twilight and fanfiction are a part of it, my family, school and work come first. Complaining (not in a constructive criticism kind of way) about how long I update does not encourage me to write. Either way, as long as school is out I'm trying to update every two weeks. And second, yes, I use a lot of out of Twilight, I need it in order to lead the story where I want it to. I try to get as far from it as I can but there's a lot that I need from it.

I just needed to get that out of the way, it was not meant for everyone but needed to be said.

On a more joyfull subject, thanks to my amazing beta Katiushabb. She forced me to finish this today and I needed it. Love you, blondie ;)

People, please check out our co-written fanfic "Have You Seen Her?", it really is funny and we would really appreciate your opinion. You can find it either in my profile or hers (and while you're in there browse her really cool one shots).

So, enjoy and review!!!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, all things Twilight belong to an awesome lady called Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

The atmosphere when we arrived at school was different. It took a while to notice because I was deeply distracted by the fact Bella was with me, but when I saw her wince as we stepped into the building I looked around to see what was it that upset her. People kept glancing our way and talking to each other as if sharing secrets.

I tried to ask her what was wrong, but before I knew it we were in front of my classroom door.

"I'll see you at lunch," she said smiling lightly at me, distracting herself from the people around her for a moment.

I smiled back at her unable to utter a word and made my way to class.

* * *

As I sat down Mike came to pester me.

"Dude, is it true you went out with the Swan girl last night?" He said excitedly.  
"I got lost in Port Angeles and she helped me find my way back, that's all." I wasn't about to have a heart to heart with Mike Newton.

"Rumour has it you two made out in the back of her truck." He said with a wink.

"Honestly, that girl's a freak, but if I could get close enough I sure would go for it." He was starting to piss me off.

"Mike, you may want to go find your seat before my fist starts connecting with your face." I said through gritted teeth.

"Wow, calm down, dude." He said stepping away from me and holding his hands up.

I spent the rest of the class listening to the ridiculous things people were saying. Teenagers had a wide imagination. Sex, drugs and street fights were among the mix of rumours spread through the school.

* * *

I caught up with Alice in History who had by now found out the source of all the gossip.

Jessica and Lauren.

"I could just snap their little necks. I swear I didn't say anything to them, Edward, they just overheard my conversation with you and Bella yesterday and started asking questions. When I didn't reply to any of them they just started making their own assumptions."

"I know, Ali, don't worry. I know it's not your fault. It's just... things are complicated enough as they are."

"I know. But trust me, Edward, it will all work out." She said smiling sweetly at me with such conviction it was hard not to believer her.

"I really wish you were right." I was skeptical.

For the next 20 minutes she rambled on about the different ways in which she would get back at them. Alice also had quite an imagination.

* * *

Finally, the bell for lunch rang and I made my way to the cafeteria. Alice walked next to me and as we reached the door she smiled knowingly and skidded away to sit with the rest of our family which were now lacking the company of certain unwanted people.

I looked up to see her smiling at me from her usual table, a tray full of food in front of her. I smiled back at her as I made my way to the table feeling many eyes on me. I could feel Jessica and Lauren's glares burning on the back of my neck but I didn't care.

"Hungry?" I asked sarcastically as I reached her.

"Half is for you, of course." I just shook my head at that and sat down.

I started picking on my food and stealing glances at her, she just stared at me the entire time.

"What does human food taste like to you?" I asked curiously.

"Horrid." She said smiling widely. "I don't really remember what it used to taste like, just the smell of it now it's not very pleasant."

There was a pause in our exchange in which her facial expression changed. She broke eye contact with me and started mindlessly playing with an apple from the tray; her eyes looked hurt.

I was about to ask her what was wrong but she beat me to it.

"Something you said to Alice last night... well, it bothers me."

"You were listening in..?" I shouldn't have been surprised but realization hit me of all that Alice and I had talked about. "How much did you hear exactly?"

She looked down. "All of it." I felt my face warm up thinking back to my words and if she could blush I'm sure she would have too.

"What was it that bothered you?"

"Do you truly believe that you care more for me than I do for you?" She looked up then with glassy eyes.

"I... I do." I confessed as I looked down and stared at the remaining food on the tray waiting for the horrid silence to be broken.

Finally she spoke, voice velvet soft. "You're wrong." And my heart leaped at her words.

"How would you know?" I whispered. I wanted so bad to believe her but it was hard to.

"What makes you think I don't? How would you know?" I finally looked up to see a flash of anger in her eyes, like she felt betrayed that I did not trust her statement.

"Well..." She stared at me patiently, waiting for me to elaborate.

"I... Honestly, it's hard for me to read you. And it's usually easy for me to read people, but it's like you change your mind from one second to the next, you're here but it feels you're always saying goodbye."

"Maybe you're right," she whispered. And there was the anguish again, surfacing as she confirmed my fear. "But that's exactly why you're wrong, though."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Don't you see? That's what proves me right. I care the most, because if I can do it" -she shook her head, seeming to struggle with the thought- "if leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe."

"You won't hurt me, you know?" I ached to reach my hand to hold hers but I knew she would just pull back.

"I really wish you were right," she whispered, shame written all over her face.

Silence fell between us until suddenly her mood shifted again. "I have another question for you."

"Shoot."

"Do you really need to go to Seattle this Saturday, or was that just an excuse to get out of saying no to all your admirers?" The corner of her mouth lifted while she spoke the last few words.

I made a face at the memory. "You know, I haven't forgiven you for the Shelly incident yet."

"Oh, she would have found a chance to ask you without me, she seemed very determined - I just really wanted to watch your face," she chuckled. "But, back to the matter at hand, are you resolved on going to Seattle, or do you mind if we do something different?"

"I'm open to alternatives, as long as your truck is not involved in them." I smiled mockingly at her.

"No problem."

"So, where are we going?"

"The weather will be nice, so I'll be staying out of the public eye... and you can stay with me if you'd like to."

"And you'll show me what you meant, about the sun?"

"Yes. Have you told your family about the trip yet?"

"I told Carlisle and Esme, and of course Alice knows."

"Of course," she smiled. "Time for class." She stood and we walked to class together.

* * *

**A/N: **I think we have some beautiful chapters coming. What did you think?

So, my birthday is next Tuesday (the 23rd). Same as Dakota Fanning. I wish I was Dakotta Fanning. Born in an English-speaking country. A recognized actress at 15. Spending time close to Edward... I mean Robert Pattinson.

Ok, enough rambling.

You know what would make a great birthday present? I think you do. Just press that beautifull green button! Go ahead! I know you want to.


	17. Closer

**A/N: **Yes, it is real, an update after just one week. Shocker, I know.

Thank you as always for the reviews and alerts.

I felt like updating today. My bday makes me extra cheery and happy and annoying. Hehe.

Thanks to my wonderful beta Katiushabb who wished me a happy birthday three times already today. Remember to go to her profile and check out her awesome stories and our co-written "Have You Seen Her?" which I promise will make you laugh.

Ok, babbled enough. Enjoy and let me know what you think!!!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, Twilight belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

We walked side by side towards the biology classroom, our arms almost touching as they swung with each step. It was distracting, unnerving and electrifying. Tension built and I was too consumed by it to even notice the people staring at us as they kept gossiping away about the previous night.

We sat at our lab table and this time she relinquished the distance she had times before set between us, but she sat far enough so that we weren't actually touching.

Mr. Banner decided to give out a speech regarding a field trip that would be taking place later on in the year. We would be visiting a greenhouse to see specimens up close and he decided to show us a video about it but that was as far as I got to hear because once the lights were off and the room quiet the tension and sparks flying between us only grew wider. She felt it too, as I stole sideways glances from her I saw her body had stiffened and she held still as a rock, her hands holding the table tightly, except for her eyes which wandered from the screen to mine on occasions.

I fought with myself to keep from reaching out and touching her. I imagined what her skin would feel like. I wanted nothing more than to embrace her, run my hand down her cheek, pull a stray lock of hair behind her ear, kiss her.

After what felt like hours but were probably minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. I moved my left hand which was clenched to my leg and reached towards her right one. I could sense her staring at me intently and holding her breath as, with a hesitant finger, I stroked the back of her hand gently. Her grip on the table tightened but I didn't pull back, the electric shock that ran through me at the touch was addictive. Her skin was hard and cool but somehow it did not take me by surprise, I could sense she thought it would as I looked up to gauge her reaction and saw a hesitant look upon her face.

I traced each one of her fingers slowly with mine, my heartbeat accelerating rapidly. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and I removed my hand in one quick move, grieving the lack of contact.

Mr. Banner dismissed the class as the bell rang and I was glad to see Alice waiting for us in the hallway. Not that I didn't appreciate my time alone with Bella, but the tension was becoming too much to take in and it felt as if both of us needed a break from it.

"Hi, Ali." I said as reached the door.

"Hello, my dear brother. I'm taking Bella away from you and escorting her to Spanish with me." She smiled devilishly.

Before I knew it they were leaving me in the hall by myself. Bella turned to smile at me before they both turned around the corner and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

I rushed to Gym having spent too long standing idly in the hall looking at the corner Bella had disappeared off to.

Jasper laughed at my troubled face as I reached the locker room.

"You've got it bad, dude," he stated chuckling.

For the first time in a while I didn't feel like hiding anything.

"I really do." I replied. _And you don't know half of it. _I added in my mind.

* * *

I stumbled out the school with Jazz at my side to find Bella leaning on the side of my car, waiting for me with a smile on her face.

"Take me home?" She asked as I approached the vehicle with a smile of my own playing at my lips.

I opened the passenger door without a word to let her in.

In a few minutes I was driving outside the school premises.

"So... I'm giving you some time to mentally prepare, but tomorrow is my turn."

"Your turn to what?" I asked curious.

"To ask the questions." She stated grinning.

"You can start now if you'd like."

"Not now. Tomorrow." Something told me it was not for my benefit that she was doing this for.

"Ok."

A few minutes later we were on her driveway. As she unbuckled her seatbelt I reached out and pulled a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, brushing her cheek with my knuckle as I went. She stiffened surprised by my action and turned to look at me intently. Her stance softened and she reached for the door handle.

"Goodbye, Edward." She whispered.

"Bye, Bella."

And with that she was gone.

I drove home slowly thinking back through our whole day.

* * *

When I got home my siblings had already arrived and busied themselves in their rooms. For that I was relieved.

I went to the kitchen to grab a snack to find Esme starting on dinner.

"Hello, dear, how was your day?"

"Great." I replied not trying to hide my enthusiasm.

"I'm glad." She seemed to ponder on something for a second and then continued. "Alice tells me you are set on not going to the dance."

"Um, yes, I told you already I'm..."

She didn't let me finish "Going to Seattle I know, I just thought you know, you wouldn't want to miss the experience. And I know Alice has a way of getting to you, I thought she'd convince you for sure. Is it because no one asked you? Or because the girl you wanted didn't?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant but obviously eager for some scoop.

"It's none of that, mom, I just really do not want to go. You know it's all superficial..." I searched for a proper word to use before Esme "rubbish to me. And I'm not going to Seattle after all."

"You're not?" She sounded surprised.

"I thought it would be nice to explore the area a bit and a classmate of mine offered to show me around." It was only half a lie.

"Mhmmm, and this classmate does not happen to be a girl, does she?" She finally was getting to what she wanted.

"She is." She smiled widely as I confirmed her suspicions and chose not to push harder knowing I would not provide her with any more information.

She glanced at me with a knowing look and a smirk all through supper.

* * *

That night I dreamt of holding Bella in my arms. Of taking the sadness that seemed to haunt her eyes from time to time. I dreamt of losing myself in her eyes, of holding her hand.

I know, I sound like a pansy. But truly, I would be happy just holding Bella for the rest of my life.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? Pretty please? For the sake of my birthday being enjoyable?

I've been meaning to do this for a while now, I have a few recommendations for you of stories that have blown my mind away and I thought would be nice to share:

"The Screamers" by KiyaRaven, the story is full of fun and angst all in one. It's amazing and you really need to meet Giney and Godzy if you haven't yet.

"Tides" by LambCullen, and all of her stories for that matter, this one is the one who got me hooked to this amazing writer.

"Geek Love" by SassenachWench, real cute and sweet, who doesn't love a geek Edward and Bella?

I'll probably drop a few more next time.


End file.
